


Легенда о безымянном короле

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Detectives, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7426486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Меньше всего от утра понедельника Артур ожидал, что в гостиничный номер, где он неплохо провел ночь, вломятся полицейские...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Легенда о безымянном короле

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: hide_and seek  
> Артер: KateRon_VRN (http://www.diary.ru/member/?711985)  
> Написано на Arthur/Merlin OTP fest 2015

Утро понедельника обычно встречало Артура тусклым пасмурным светом, льющимся из окна холостяцкой спальни, или, если повезет снять парня, номером в дешевой гостинице, но это утро сильно отличалось от понятия «обычного». Хотя на первый взгляд в нем присутствовали и гостиничный номер, и память о хорошо проведенной ночи. Однако отряд полицейских около его кровати привнес определенную новизну.

Артур проснулся от грохота и грубой речи. Дверь в номер слетела с петель стараниями бугая в полицейской форме. Ругаясь и потирая ушибленное плечо, тот посторонился, пропуская еще троих полицейских, которые, размахивая пистолетами, потребовали поднять руки. Артур подчинился, не понимая спросонья, что за чертовщина происходит, и пытаясь хоть немного прикрыться тонкой простыней, под которой был совершенно голым.

Артур покосился влево, где должен был спать его вчерашний любовник, но вторая половина кровати пустовала. Мальчишка либо успел сбежать, услышав полицейских, либо ушел еще раньше. Вчера он что-то бормотал про учебу, так что почти наверняка отправился в свой колледж, решив не прогуливать занятия.

— Имя? — рявкнул один из полицейских.

— А разве сначала не должны представиться вы? — усмехнувшись, спросил Артур. 

Он был уверен, что все это — банальная ошибка. Артур дружил с законом, даже по телефону в машине не говорил и всегда пристегивал ремень. А теперь группа захвата тычет в него пистолетами в дешевом отеле. Наверняка они просто ошиблись номером или приняли его за другого. Через пять минут недоразумение прояснится, и полицейские с извинениями оставят его в покое.

— Молчать! — заорал тот же полицейский. — Имя?

— Так молчать или…

Лицо полицейского покраснело и теперь походило цветом на перезрелый помидор. Артур мысленно рассмеялся, но решил не злить того еще больше.

— Артур Пендрагон, — представился он и поправил немного сползшую простынь. Он никогда не стеснялся своего тела, даже гордился им, но чувствовал себя неуютно голым перед тремя одетыми разъяренными полицейскими. Которые, ко всему прочему, были не в его вкусе.

— Где Мерлин Эмрис? — задал следующий вопрос полицейский.

— Эмрис? — переспросил Артур, снова взглянув на вторую половину кровати. Он не знал фамилии Мерлина, вообще о нем почти ничего не знал. Тот был просто парнем, который заинтересовал его в баре и согласился провести с ним ночь. Артур не хотел заводить серьезных отношений, и такое знакомство на одну ночь было для него в порядке вещей.

— Мальчик, которого ты трахнул, — полицейский брезгливо поддел ногой обертку от презерватива, валяющуюся около кровати. — Ну?

— Мальчик? — снова переспросил Артур, совсем перестав что-либо понимать.

— Подросток. А то ты не знал, когда тащил его в постель! — полицейский грязно выругался и сплюнул на пол. 

Артур беспомощно огляделся в поисках своей одежды. Мерлин не сказал, сколько ему лет, но Артур подцепил его в баре для взрослых. Туда не должны были пускать детей! Мерлин был нескладным, высоким, юным, но Артур думал, что ему недавно стукнуло восемнадцать и теперь потянуло на приключения. Ошибся. Он слишком хотел этого мальчика, чтобы как следует подумать верхним мозгом и просто спросить про возраст. И понять, лжет ли тот в ответ. А теперь он действительно попал, потому что…

— Артур Пендрагон, — в комнату вошел еще один полицейский, молодой и более адекватный на вид, — вы задержаны по подозрению в укрывательстве преступника. Вы вправе хранить молчание, каждое ваше слово может быть использовано против вас в суде.

Тот зачитал Артуру его права, кинул ему джинсы и футболку и даже не подумал отвернуться, пока он одевался. Если первые трое полицейских были похожи на карикатуру, высмеивающую служителей закона, то в этом чувствовались ум и проницательность; такой сразу возьмет в оборот, выжав все соки.

Артур молча оделся и позволил застегнуть на себе наручники. Все это казалось нереальным. По дороге в полицейский участок он размышлял, кто мог его сдать и что такого натворил Мерлин, раз того ищут с таким рвением. И пытался вспомнить телефоны знакомых адвокатов.

Артура заперли в камере с тремя устрашающего вида мужиками. Те мирно спали в углу — один на лавке, остальные на полу. Артур сел у противоположной от них стены и в очередной раз ущипнул себя, пытаясь проснуться. Не выходило.

Он прислонился затылком к прохладной стене и прикрыл глаза. Вчера все было так хорошо. Он отправился в бар «Камелот», чтобы пропустить пару стаканчиков виски, расслабиться и, возможно, кого-нибудь подцепить. С последним у него проблем никогда не было, «смазливое лицо и результат потраченных на тренажерный зал денег» — так объясняла его успех Елена, хороший друг и его личный секретарь.

Артур успел трижды заказать выпивку, когда на соседний стул залез парнишка и, прищурив один глаз, оглядел его с ног до головы. Артур улыбнулся и подозвал бармена, велев налить что-нибудь его новому знакомому.

— Уверен? — фамильярно спросил бармен у парня, и тот, поколебавшись, кивнул и с вызовом посмотрел в ответ.

Артур украдкой разглядывал парня, замечая и полные чувственные губы, и красивые глаза, и милую улыбку. Тощее, нескладное тело несколько портило картину, как и нелепые торчащие уши, и слишком растрепанные волосы, но вместе эти недостатки придавали парню особое очарование.

— Я Мерлин, — сказал тот, немного смутившись под взглядом Артура.

— Очень приятно, Мерлин, — ответил Артур и подал бармену знак обновить виски в стаканах. Затем назвал Мерлину свое имя, поинтересовался о какой-то чепухе и отметил, что у того уже заблестели глаза и начал путаться язык. Мерлин явно не пил раньше ничего крепче дамского коктейля, но теперь с глупым упрямством поглощал виски глоток за глотком. Видать, у него были на то причины, о которых Артуру совершенно не хотелось знать.

«Камелот» был излюбленным местом геев и лесбиянок, скрытых и давно осознавших свою ориентацию. И если в начале вечера бар был неотличим от сотен таких же, раскиданных по Лондону, то к полуночи он наполнялся танцующими под медленную музыку парами. В основном это были девчонки, но и парни не брезговали проявлять свои чувства.

Артур не считал себя способным на нежности и розовые сопли, а танцевать с кем-то медляк посреди бара и вовсе относил к пошлым и не достойным парней занятиям, но в тот вечер он просто потянул Мерлина от барной стойки в центр небольшой площадки, обнял за талию и крепко прижал к себе. Уткнувшись носом ему в висок и чувствуя сладковатый запах шампуня, и более терпкий — запах его тела, Артур осторожно переступал с ноги на ногу, теряясь в ощущениях. Мерлин сводил его с ума. Своими улыбками и неловкими пальцами, из которых постоянно что-то падало, внимательным серьезным взглядом удивительных серых глаз (как море, говорил себе Артур, отражающее облака), нелепой грацией маленького олененка и страстью, пока еще скрывавшейся глубоко внутри. Артур не спрашивал его ни о чем, боясь, что если узнает слишком много, то уже не сможет отпустить. А ему совершенно точно не нужны были сейчас серьезные отношения.

Артур впервые поцеловал Мерлина во время второго танца. Просто потянулся к его губам без предупреждения и несколько мгновений наслаждался оторопевшим Мерлином, а потом с восторгом почувствовал, что тот отвечает. Мерлин целовался так же неуклюже, каков был сам, немного неумело, но с явным желанием. Артур то брал инициативу на себя, то позволял ему вести, пробовать, повторяя его движения или изобретая новые. Мерлин закинул руки ему на шею и закрыл глаза, покачиваясь в такт музыке и неосознанно вжимаясь пахом в пах Артура. Конечно, долго Артур выдержать не мог. Их танец становился слишком откровенным, что затуманенный мозг Мерлина никак не мог осознать. Поэтому Артур просто схватил его за руку, крепко переплетя свои пальцы с его, и потащил к выходу. Бармен проводил их неодобрительным взглядом, но Артур списал это на то, что они устроили разврат в его заведении.

Рядом с «Камелотом» располагалась недорогая, но хорошая гостиница, хозяин которой уже привык ко всему. Артур несколько раз снимал там номер, чтобы провести время со своими пассиями, но никогда еще не ждал ключей столь нетерпеливо, чувствуя в своей руке холодную ладонь Мерлина. Тот с интересом вертел головой по сторонам, разглядывая интерьер, и краснел, ловя на себе взгляд хозяина гостиницы. Не оставалось даже малейшего шанса, что тот решит, будто Мерлин и Артур снимают номер, чтобы просто переночевать. Обязательное условие — двуспальная кровать и чтобы пружины не сильно скрипели, и Артур, так и не выпустивший его руки из своей, забавно пытающийся открыть бумажник при помощи одной только левой, вызвали понимающую улыбку на лице хозяина.

Едва переступив порог, Артур прижал Мерлина к стене и поцеловал глубже и требовательнее, чем позволял себе в баре. Мерлин обмяк в его руках, словно ноги перестали держать, и позволил дотащить себя до кровати, раздеть и разложить в наиболее удобной для Артура позе. Мерлин не сопротивлялся, когда Артур готовил его — тщательно и долго, не желая причинить ни капли боли и удивляясь, какой тот тесный и податливый в его руках. Мерлин стонал, кусая ладонь, и смотрел на Артура широко распахнутыми, полными желания и какого-то детского восторга глазами. Если бы Артур был внимательнее, то, возможно, сумел бы понять, что «детский» восторг на самом деле таким и был. Но вместо этого он нетерпеливо брал Мерлина на краю кровати, не потрудившись даже положить его поудобнее. А потом, после собственного оргазма, ласкал Мерлина ртом, вырывая из горла хриплые крики и даже не удивляясь, что горьковатый вкус спермы не показался ему неприятным, как обычно. Немного позже, в душе, они достигли пика одновременно, и Артур подумал, что никогда еще у него настолько не срывало крышу оттого, что его член в момент оргазма сжимала чья-то задница. Потом он снова трахал Мерлина на кровати, словно намерился выпить из него все соки, выжать до дна, чтобы никому больше не досталось.

Они уснули только под утро, тесно переплетясь ногами. Голова Мерлина покоилась на груди Артура, и он шевелил губами, словно считал удары его сердца. Артур погладил его, запутавшись в черных вихрах, и вырубился, вымотанный до изнеможения.

А теперь оказалось, что самая прекрасная ночь в его жизни — гнусное преступление, возможно, даже растление малолетнего, ведь он не знал, сколько на самом деле было лет мальчишке. 

Артур запустил руки в волосы и с силой дернул себя за пряди. Это, к сожалению, не разбудило его. А значит, все происходило на самом деле.

Артура продержали в камере сутки, прежде чем вызвали на первый допрос. Привели в мрачный, плохо освещенный кабинет и усадили на жесткий стул, приковали цепь наручников к специальному кольцу посередине стола. С ним обращались не просто как с преступником, а как с массовым убийцей, словно застали его над сотней зверски расчлененных трупов.

В комнату вошел тот самый полицейский, который произвел арест. Сел на стул по другую сторону стола, сложил руки в замок и внимательно уставился на Артура.

— В чем меня обвиняют? — спросил Артур. — В любом случае, это недоразумение.

— Откуда вы знаете Мерлина Эмриса? — спросил полицейский, проигнорировав вопросы Артура.

— Познакомился вчера в баре. Он сел на соседний стул и мы… разговорились.

— Вы имели сексуальную связь с ним?

Артур вздохнул, отрицать было бесполезно, десятки людей видели их в баре, а полицейские наверняка обыскали номер и нашли несколько использованных презервативов.

— Да, — нехотя признался он. — Но я понятия не имел, сколько ему лет! Мы познакомились в баре, Мерлина вообще не должны были туда пускать.

— Ваша связь имела добровольный характер или вы принудили его лечь с вами?

— Он сам хотел этого! — взревел Артур. Если бы не цепь, тянущаяся к столу, он бы сейчас вскочил на ноги и перевернул бы в комнате всю мебель. Как это возможно? Думать, что он способен изнасиловать подростка, а потом, потом…

— Где сейчас находится Мерлин Эмрис? — невозмутимо продолжил полицейский.

— Я не знаю! Он заснул рядом со мной, но когда вы вломились в мой номер, его уже не было. Наверное, Мерлин ушел рано утром. Он что-то говорил о занятиях, поищите его в колледже… или в школе, не знаю, где он там учится.

— В школе, — пояснил полицейский. И это был первый раз, когда он что-то ответил Артуру.

— Как вас зовут? — спросил Артур. Тяжело было общаться с человеком, называя его мысленно просто «полицейский» или «следователь».

— Ланселот дю Лак, детектив дю Лак.

— Объясните мне, что происходит. Я ничего не понимаю. Если бы дело было в сексуальной связи с несовершеннолетним, вы бы не тянули так долго, ведь здесь все предельно ясно. Так что с этим Мерлином? Почему вы его ищете?

Детектив дю Лак вздохнул. Его взгляд смягчился, но недоверчивость из него никуда не делась. И все же Артур как-то сумел растопить его сердце.

— Мерлин Эмрис разыскивается Скотланд-Ярдом по подозрению в краже ценного артефакта из коллекции работодателя его матери. Он исчез четыре дня назад вместе со старинным мечом, оценивающимся в несколько сотен тысяч фунтов стерлингов. Утром к нам поступило сообщение, что мальчишку видели в баре в твоей, — детектив вдруг перешел с формального языка на человеческий и бесцеремонно ткнул в Артура пальцем, — компании. И сейчас мы пытаемся решить, замешан ли ты в краже или действительно виновен лишь в том, что соблазнил подростка.

— Преступника, — хмыкнул Артур.

— Неважно, — с нажимом ответил детектив дю Лак. — Мерлин… Я хорошо знаю его, и у меня руки чешутся разбить тебе лицо за то, что ты с ним сделал. Мальчик натворил дел, запутался, испугался, а ты воспользовался его беспомощностью и…

— Эй! Я бы и пальцем не тронул твоего Мерлина, если бы знал, сколько ему лет. Ты услышал меня? Это был бар, ночное заведение, куда подростка вообще не должны были пускать. Арестовывайте вышибал на входе «Камелота», а я ни при чем.

— Ты трахнул его.

— И с удовольствием, — Артур осклабился, глядя во вспыхнувшие ненавистью глаза детектива. Наверняка тот сам хотел Мерлина и теперь злился, что лакомый кусочек достался не ему. Плевать! Артуру надоел этот фарс. Без промедления он позвонит адвокату, и тот в пух и прах разнесет обвинение. — Не выпустишь меня?

— Могу держать еще сутки. Мы все еще проверяем, не являешься ли ты сообщником Мерлина. Он еще ребенок, а ты — взрослый, ищущий острых приключений придурок, который вполне мог подтолкнуть его на преступление.

— Если дело дойдет до суда, то за придурка ты ответишь.

— Если дело дойдет до суда, то я докажу, что Мерлин не давал согласия на секс с тобой. Ты мог опоить его, одурманить, а он доверился тебе, не подозревая, что его ждет. Кто знает, может, Мерлин был не первой твой жертвой?

— Поищи гарем мальчиков в моем подвале.

— Не сомневайся — поищу.

Детектив дю Лак задал еще пару стандартных вопросов, на которые Артур предпочел не отвечать. Он уже понял, что в этом участке к нему лучше относиться не будут, наверняка здесь все уже в курсе, что он трахнул друга их душки-детектива. И они совершенно не учитывали, что Артур ни к чему Мерлина не принуждал. Тот хотел сам, явно, откровенно, да любого спросить в баре, и тот подтвердит, что мальчик пришел туда поразвлечься и подцепить кого-нибудь на ночь. И по насмешке судьбы этим «кем-то» оказался Артур.

Артура проводили обратно в камеру. Теперь он оказался в ней один, остальных либо отпустили, либо перевели. Артур брезгливо поморщился, но все же лег на лавку у стены и прикрыл глаза, жалея только о том, что не позвонил адвокату раньше. Тот был хорошим другом его отца, и Артур боялся признаваться ему в своей ориентации. Адвокат обещал быть через пару часов, и до этого времени можно было попытаться поспать. Ночью Артур не сомкнул глаз, прислушиваясь к могучему храпу соседей по камере и вспоминая проведенный в баре вечер в мельчайших подробностях. Он был уверен, что видел там пару завсегдатаев, выяснить имена которых не составит труда. А еще бармен выразительно переглядывался с Мерлином, и можно было предположить, что они знакомы. А если так, то, вероятно, именно бармен привел его в бар. Артур собирался высказать свои предположения следователю, но тот так разозлил его, что все мысли вылетели из головы.

Артура разбудил звук открывающейся двери. К его камере подошел незнакомый полицейский, сопровождавший женщину средних лет в простой скромной одежде. Наказав ей не подходить близко к решетке (слишком фамильярно, словно они были знакомы), полицейский отошел к двери. Женщина проводила его взглядом, словно ища поддержки, и повернулась к Артуру. Тот отметил ее слегка припухшие покрасневшие глаза, цвет которых ему показался смутно знакомым. А когда она попыталась улыбнуться, Артур сделал шаг назад, узнав эту мягкую улыбку и догадавшись, кем была эта женщина.

— Здравствуй, — вежливо сказала она. — Меня зовут Хунит, а ты Артур?

— Да, — смешавшись, ответил тот. Меньше всего он ожидал увидеть мать Мерлина после того, как провел ночь с ее сыном. — Я... простите.

Вот теперь Артур почувствовал себя виноватым. Как бы он ни храбрился до этого, но Хунит с ее покрасневшими глазами и тихим голосом меньше всего заслуживала того, что творилось сейчас вокруг ее сына. Зачем она пришла? Сделать себе еще больнее, встретившись с любовником сына-подростка? Вряд ли Мерлин хотел, чтобы она узнала так много о его личной жизни. А теперь бесстыдная правда выплыла наружу.

— Ты видел Мерлина, — быстро заговорила Хунит. — Как он? Он был здоров?

— Да, — уверенно ответил Артур, искренне желая ее успокоить. — Абсолютно, насколько я успел заметить.

— Да, да... И он ничего не говорил о том, где сейчас прячется? Или у кого живет?

— Нет. Он не очень охотно говорил о себе, но выглядел хорошо, разве что немного грустным.

Хунит благодарно улыбнулась. Она не собиралась ни в чем винить Артура, сейчас ей было интересно лишь одно — в порядке ли ее сын.

— А он… — начала Хунит и замялась, но Артур понял ее.

— Он действовал по своей воле, я в этом уверен. 

— Да, да… — повторила Хунит. — Он хороший мальчик, добрый, но немного своенравный. Эта кража… я знаю, что это мой Мерлин унес меч из дома, видела запись с камеры наблюдения, но не верю, что это была его идея. Я много работаю, а он предоставлен самому себе. Я почти не знаю его друзей, кроме Уилла — сына нашей соседки и Фреи — девочки-сироты, живущей у тетки. Уилл говорит, что у Мерлина появились другие друзья, гораздо старше его, — Хунит внимательнее посмотрела на Артура. Скорее всего, она подозревала, что Мерлину нравятся мужчины постарше, и Артур далеко не первый его любовник. Подозревала и винила в этом себя.

— Скажите, что именно произошло в доме вашего работодателя? Меня здесь ни во что не посвящают, но я хочу знать, что случилось на самом деле, — попросил Артур.

— Я тоже немногое знаю, — призналась Хунит. — Несколько дней назад, утром, в доме разразился скандал. Мистер Блэк обнаружил пропажу одного из самых ценных предметов своей коллекции древнего оружия — меча, которому, если не ошибаюсь, полторы тысячи лет. Тут же вызвали полицию, проверили камеры наблюдения. И одна из них действительно запечатлела момент кражи. Грабителем оказался Мерлин, в этом нет никаких сомнений даже у меня, он просто вошел в комнату и забрал меч. Полиция до сих пор не может понять, почему не сработала сигнализация. 

— А куда Мерлин отнес меч? — спросил Артур. — Его кто-то ждал?

— Я не знаю. Он вышел из дома и пошел пешком. А потом объявился в баре, где познакомился с тобой. Наверное, кто-то узнал его там и сообщил в полицию.

— И они схватили меня. Я не слышал, как Мерлин ушел, когда я засыпал, он был рядом, — Артур виновато отвел взгляд. Все-таки это ненормально — говорить о таких вещах с матерью своего малолетнего любовника.

Про полицейского, стоящего у входа, Артур успел забыть, пока тот не кашлянул и нетерпеливо не переступил с ноги на ногу. Хунит обернулась к нему и коротко кивнула.

— Вы хороший человек, Артур. Прошу, если что-то вспомните о том, где Мерлин может быть сейчас, если он упоминал что-то такое специально или случайно, не говорите об этом полиции. Мистер Блэк очень влиятельный человек и не будет разбираться в мотивах Мерлина, он просто посадит его в тюрьму на пару десятков лет. Пусть лучше Мерлин проведет всю жизнь в бегах, чем попадется в руки мистера Блэка!

— Хорошо, — без раздумий согласился Артур. У него были свои соображения насчет вины Мерлина, но одно он знал точно — без веской причины тот бы не стал ничего красть. Артур понял это потому, что Мерлин не тронул его бумажник, полный денег. А еще — потому что помнил его глаза, в которых отражалось так много, но не было никакой червоточины. Мерлин был искренним в своих чувствах, он казался таким чистым душой и телом, что невозможно было представить его преступником. 

— Спасибо.

Хунит улыбнулась ему и поспешила уйти. А через пару минут приехал адвокат Артура и добился того, чтобы его клиента немедленно отпустили.

Приехав домой, Артур первым делом основательно помылся. Час тер себя мочалкой, смывая следы бурной ночи, пот и запах тюремной камеры. Следующим пунктом у него шла заказанная на дом еда из ближайшего ресторанчика. Убрав остатки в холодильник, Артур расположился на диване с ноутбуком.

Найти информацию о краже в доме Ценреда Блэка не составило труда. Артур полюбовался на огромный особняк, построенный в псевдоисторическом стиле, довольно мрачный и неуютный. Мистер Блэк проживал там с супругой, но больше уделял внимание своей коллекции средневекового оружия, чем законной жене. С фотографии на Артура смотрел довольно симпатичный мужчина с темными до плеч волосами и жесткими черными глазами. Если бы не высокомерие в его взгляде, то Артур мог бы сказать, что он вполне в его вкусе. Миссис Блэк оказалась изящной блондинкой с карими глазами, чуть младше мужа, но с тем же высокомерным взглядом и презрительной улыбкой, слегка тронувшей ее губы. Коллекция оружия, представленная на следующей фотографии, была действительно велика. В доме Блэков ей отвели три среднего размера комнаты. В четвертой комнате хранились другие старинные предметы: чаши, перстни, медальоны, подсвечники, посуда и многое другое. Меч, который украл Мерлин, был сфотографирован отдельно. Он хранился в центре комнаты в стеклянном кубе и явно был гордостью коллекции. Артур увеличил фото, чтобы разглядеть его получше. Меч действительно был прекрасен: тонкая золотая вязь шла по лезвию от основания и заканчивалась, не доходя до конца, рукоять оплетали золотые ленты. Меч казался изящным и легким, но не оставалось сомнений, что это оружие, унесшее не один десяток жизней. В нем чувствовалась сила даже на фотографии, и не удивительно, что кто-то решил выкрасть его. Артур и сам не отказался бы обладать им, вот только кражу рассматривал бы в последнюю очередь.

Далее шла фотография Мерлина. Артур приблизил и ее, рассматривая черты его лица. Мерлин улыбался, чуть застенчиво, но довольно счастливо. Стоял у стены, засунув руки в карманы куртки, джинсы на нем грозились вот-вот сползти с бедер, а черная футболка с изображением какого-то чудища казалась слегка коротковатой. Наверняка Мерлин сильно вырос за последние месяцы и похудел, а у матери просто не было денег, чтобы постоянно обновлять его гардероб. Артур дотронулся пальцем до его щеки, спустился к губам и нехотя отнял руку от экрана.

Заметка о Мерлине оказалась сухой и далекой от правды. Его называли трудным подростком, давно проявляющим свои «преступные наклонности» (вспомнили, как Мерлин в четырехлетнем возрасте унес шоколадку из магазина). Артур закрыл статью, не дочитав.

Особенно тщательно он изучил информацию о краже. Записал в блокноте имена охранников, дававших интервью, фамилию журналиста, попытался отследить временные метки. Получилось, что Мерлину понадобилось две минуты, чтобы каким-то образом отключить сигнализацию и вытащить меч из стеклянного короба, не повредив последний. Скорее всего, журналисты ошиблись, но что-то подсказывало Артуру, что здесь не все так просто.

Поглядев на часы, — половина третьего дня — Артур захлопнул крышку ноутбука и переоделся в джинсы и футболку, немного мятые, но не критично. На работе он еще в день своего ареста взял небольшой отпуск, ссылаясь на туманные семейные обстоятельства и больную тетушку Джил. Не мог же он сказать, что его арестовали и — боже упаси! — назвать причину ареста. В фирме отца, где он был вторым после него лицом, никто не знал о том, что он гей. Как же всполошится этот «улей», если до них дойдет слух о подростке-преступнике, любовнике их босса! Отец на месяц укатил в Мексику, и Артур единолично остался управлять фирмой. Теперь же он попросил Леона временно заменить его. Еще утром Артур собирался, едва выйдя из полицейского участка, немедленно отправиться на работу. Но теперь он, сев в машину, поехал в совершенно другую сторону.

Знакомая вывеска «Камелот» немного покосилась. Артуру было приятно думать, что это полиция в своем грубом стремлении поскорее схватить преступника, так не похожем на обычную английскую чопорность, повредила вывеску. Бар был закрыт до четырех часов дня, но Артур все же постучал в заднюю дверь, не желая ждать еще целый час. Через несколько минут раздались глухие шаги, тихая ругань, дверь распахнулась и на Артура, щурясь от яркого света, уставился тот самый бармен, который работал в памятную ночь.

— Добрый день, — вежливо поздоровался Артур и сделал шаг вперед, намереваясь войти.

— Мы зкрты, — не очень внятно пробормотал бармен. Судя по его виду, он спал, пока стук в дверь не разбудил его. 

— Я по делу, — спокойно пояснил Артур.

Бармен откинул назад мешающие длинные волосы, находящиеся сейчас в полном беспорядке, и внимательно вгляделся в его лицо.

— Я тебя помню. Надеялся больше не увидеть.

— Почему тебя не посадили за то, что пустил Мерлина в свой бар?

— Он жил у меня, — доверительно сообщил бармен. — Я запретил ему спускаться в зал, да разве Мерлин хоть раз меня послушался? Захотелось приключений, залить паршивую жизнь алкоголем, который он мог бы взять и в моей комнате, но там, видимо, не было нужной атмосферы. Я ему не мамочка, не стал устраивать сцен, но и не уследил, когда ты увел его из бара, извращенец.

— Осторожнее! — Артур схватил бармена за грудки. Ему надоело, что каждый второй считает его извращенцем. Мало того, что до сих пор его ориентация подвергается осуждению, так теперь он еще и совратитель малолетних в глазах детектива и этого бармена. Что бы они ни говорили, Мерлин явно уже достиг возраста согласия, а значит, все обвинения — пустые слова. 

— Остынь, — сказал бармен, не впечатлившись его маневром. — Я слишком хорошо отношусь к Мерлину и всегда на его стороне, приятель. Но я своими глазами видел, как ты сначала напоил его, затем облизал всего на танцполе, а потом скрылся с ним в ночи, — бармен усмехнулся. Артур хотел возразить, но тот продолжил: — Но так же я видел, что у тебя не было шанса поступить иначе. Наш мальчик сразу взял тебя в оборот, я бы сказал, околдовал с первых минут вашего знакомства и твердо решил провести с тобой ночь. А когда Мерлин чего-то сильно хочет, это случается, как по волшебству.

— А ты надеялся сам трахнуть его поутру? — Артур отпустил бармена и протиснулся мимо него в темное захламленное служебное помещение. Это был небольшой коридор, из которого наверх вела узкая винтовая лестница. Вероятно, там располагались комнаты, где жил бармен. С перил лестницы свисал женский лифчик, а чуть выше, изогнувшись змейкой, лежал ажурный чулок.

— Я не сплю с подростками, — спокойно пояснил бармен. — Мерлин действительно мой хороший друг, но не более того. Год назад он спас меня от банды придурков, и я до сих пор не понимаю, каким образом он разогнал пять тупых мускулистых бугаев. Мерлин иногда приходил ко мне в бар, я разрешал ему спускаться в зал, чтобы повеселиться и потанцевать, но брал с него слово, что он не будет пить и пытаться подцепить себе парня. Он уверял, что ему нравятся девчонки, но у меня глаз наметан. Впрочем, он весело проводил время в компании девушек-лесбиянок. А несколько дней назад он пришел ко мне бледный, испуганный и заявил, что его ищет полиция и что ему нужно где-то спрятаться. Ну я же не мог ему отказать, понимаешь? Пытался расспросить, но он отказывался что-либо говорить, впрочем, потом я сам обо всем прочел в Интернете. Три дня Мерлин просидел взаперти, а потом ему это надоело. И он подцепил тебя.

— Хочешь сказать, что ты — добрый самаритянин, всего лишь предоставивший Мерлину убежище?

— Точно, — бармен хохотнул и выудил из кучи хлама полупустую бутылку виски, сделал глоток и удовлетворенно крякнул. — А ты не ревнуй. Что, не можешь теперь забыть мальчишку?

— По его вине я провел два дня в тюрьме, такое сложно забыть.

— Я, кстати, Гвейн, — бармен протянул руку, и Артур пожал ее, назвав свое имя.

— И я готов признать, что отчасти виноват в твоем заключении. Не смог грамотно отделаться от Ланса, и этот чертов ищейка, конечно, догадался, где искать Мерлина.

— Так это ты сдал его полиции? — воскликнул Артур. После всего, что этот Гвейн сейчас наговорил о невинной дружбе с Мерлином, он преспокойно сдал его какому-то Лансу? Ланселоту дю Лаку, надо полагать.

— Нет! Уймись. Ланс у нас просто слишком догадлив, работа у него такая.

Гвейн привел Артура в основное помещение бара. Вечером и ночью не было заметно, какие грязные там окна: даже в яркий солнечный день в зале царила полутьма. На столиках были отчетливо видны пятна от пролитой выпивки и в изобилии рассыпанные крошки. Гвейн недовольно посмотрел на эту картину и уселся за барную стойку на высокий мягкий стул. Перегнулся через столешницу и достал пачку сухариков со вкусом бекона, которую тут же распотрошил и отправил несколько в рот. 

— Ты знаешь детектива дю Лака? — спросил Артур, с отвращением глядя на пачку сухарей. Подобная пища обычно вызывала у него изжогу, а к пиву Артур любил брать орешки или сушеную рыбу.

— Еще бы! — Гвейн взмахнул рукой, и один из сухарей отправился во впечатляющий полет через весь бар. — А Ланс знает меня и Мерлина. У него не ушло много времени, чтобы понять, где мог спрятаться наш маленький вор. Ланс явился ко мне рано утром, я как раз собирался ложиться спать, — Гвейн хмыкнул и покосился на винтовую лестницу, где все еще висел лифчик, — и устроил допрос с пристрастием. Затем потребовал запись с камеры наблюдения, на которой и увидел тебя и Мерлина, выходящими из бара. Ланс вызвал своих ребят, и они обыскали все отели поблизости. Но Мерлин успел смыться, наверняка снова применив свои магические штучки.

Артур с ним мысленно согласился. После такой бурной ночи положено спать мертвецким сном, а не бегать от полиции по всему городу. Артур был уверен, что Мерлин заснул тогда, он помнил его спокойное ровное дыхание, слегка приоткрывшийся рот и тяжесть его сонного расслабленного тела. И только какие-то сверхчеловеческие способности могли помочь Мерлину вовремя сбежать из номера отеля.

— Ланс отличный детектив и слишком хороший человек с ценностями, годящимися только для позапрошлого века. Он действительно ценит свою дружбу с Мерлином. Но если тот виноват, что не вызывает ни у кого сомнений, то Ланс проследит, чтобы его справедливо наказали. Поэтому он и ухватился за тебя в надежде, что именно ты заставил Мерлина украсть меч. А уж если ты манипулировал им и принуждал к сексу, то и вовсе вины за ним почти никакой.

— Но это не так, — возразил Артур. 

— Знаю. И так Лансу и сказал, но он решил сам убедиться. Он действительно не хочет верить, что Мерлин действовал в одиночку, — Гвейн доел сухари и оставил пустую пачку на барной стойке. Потянулся за бутылкой минералки и с удовольствием выпил половину прямо из горла.

— В это сложно поверить даже мне, — Артур усмехнулся.

— А потому попытайся найти мальчишку. За мной теперь наблюдают, и у тебя больше возможностей. Не знаю, почему прошу тебя об этом, Мерлин для тебя лишь игрушка на одну ночь, но ты бы не пришел сюда, если бы тебе было все равно.

— Мне не все равно, — честно признался Артур. Может, если бы наутро он, проснувшись один, просто уехал к себе, то еще пару раз вспомнил бы Мерлина, но вскоре забыл бы его навсегда. Хотя и это — вряд ли. Артур знал, что еще долго высматривал бы его в баре, а потом попытался бы найти, плюнув на свой принцип не заводить серьезных отношений. Мерлин того стоил.

— Мой бар закрыли на неопределенный срок, — пожаловался вдруг Гвейн. — Ланс разозлился на меня за то, что я позволил Мерлину уйти с тобой. Так пусть это будет не напрасно, а я обещаю помочь, если потребуется.

— Хорошо.

Напоследок Артур пожал Гвейну руку и вышел через заднюю дверь. Проходя мимо лестницы, заметил, что с комнат наверху доносится негромкий шум и топот. Гвейн сорвал с перил лифчик и поспешно запихал в карман, но Артур готов бы поклясться, что шаги наверху принадлежали совсем не женщине.

Поежившись от налетевшего холодного порыва ветра, Артур пересек оживленную в дневное время улицу и остановился около гостиницы, в которой провел ночь с Мерлином. Задрав голову, он попытался посчитать, какое окно принадлежит его номеру, но понял, что даже не помнит, на каком этаже тот был и куда выходили окна.

За стойкой регистрации скучал все тот же старик, должно быть, хозяин гостиницы. Он дремал, низко опустив голову на грудь и выронив из рук яркий журнал. На раскрытой странице улыбающаяся девушка предлагала совершенно новый способ лечения простуды. 

Артур кашлянул, раз-другой, а когда это не подействовало, перегнулся через стойку регистрации и потряс старика за плечо.

Наконец, тот раскрыл глаза, мельком глянул на Артура, отыскал свои очки, висящие на цепочке у него на груди, протер их полой рубашки, надел, спустив на кончик носа, и приготовился слушать посетителя.

— Здравствуйте, — сказал Артур, одновременно пытаясь быть вежливым и дать себе время, чтобы сформулировать просьбу.

— Добрый день, — ответил старик, прищурившись и внимательно разглядывая его. — Вам нужен номер?

— Да… То есть, нет. Дело в том, что два дня назад я уже снимал у вас номер на одну ночь. Может, вы помните, с утра еще туда ворвалась полиция.

— О, конечно. Как я могу забыть! Мне пришлось менять дверь и полностью вычищать ковер, и это вышло гораздо дороже того, что вы заплатили накануне.

Артур сделал вид, что не услышал намек. 

— Могу я еще раз осмотреть номер? — он посмотрел на ряд ключей за спиной у старика: все они были на месте.

— В данный момент он сдан, — не моргнув глазом, соврал старик.

— Я не хочу его снимать, мне нужно только взглянуть на номер.

— Я бы мог пустить вас туда, пока жильца нет в гостинице, но не бесплатно. Скажем… за стоимость установки новой двери, — старик хитро прищурился и нацарапал на клочке бумаги сумму, явно превышающую стоимость дешевой межкомнатной двери.

Артур молча достал бумажник и отсчитал несколько купюр. Старик жадно принял их и ничуть не расстроился, получив в три раза меньше, чем просил. Он снял с крючка ключ и проводил Артура к двери номера, заявив, что у него есть десять минут.

Внутри было прибрано, не осталось и следа пребывания здесь полицейских. Артур даже на миг засомневался, что это тот самый номер, но решил, что старику незачем его обманывать в этом. Да и дверь казалась действительно новой, выгодно отличающейся от потемневших и потертых товарок.

Артур огляделся, задержал взгляд на кровати, в которой провел несколько самых счастливых часов за последние десять лет своей жизни, и подошел к окну. Со стороны улицы около него вилась ржавая пожарная лестница, по которой, если постараться, можно спуститься вниз. Артур подергал ее, оценивая, выдержит ли она его вес. Одно дело — худой мальчишка, а другое — мужик в хорошей физической форме. Решив рискнуть, Артур осторожно перелез на лестницу, поморщившись от неприятного ощущения сухой ржавчины под ладонями, и довольно быстро спустился на землю. Он оказался позади гостиницы, куда с улицы попасть было невозможно. Узкий проход между домами вел куда-то вглубь квартала и терялся за первым же поворотом. Артур отряхнул руки и пошел вперед. Детектив дю Лак наверняка побывал здесь и опросил всех возможных свидетелей. Если только не решил, что Мерлин вышел через главный вход.

Дойдя до первой развилки, Артур остановился. Два одинаковых прохода вели в разные части квартала, и Мерлин мог свернуть в любой из них. Убегая от полиции, он вряд ли разбирал направление. Артур заглянул по очереди в каждую улочку и решительно повернул направо. По статистике большинство людей поворачивает именно направо, и он понадеялся, что Мерлин не досадное исключение. Но пройдя несколько домов, Артур уперся в тупик.

Он выругался и хотел было идти обратно, когда услышал над головой детский смешок. Из окна второго этажа за ним наблюдал мальчик лет десяти. Вылупив огромные светло-серые глаза, он увлеченно рисовал пальцем на пыльном подоконнике и пытался протереть окно мокрой тряпкой. Наверняка уборкой его заставила заниматься мать, но он нашел занятие поинтереснее.

— Привет, — сказал Артур, задрав голову.

— Привет, — отозвался мальчик и зачем-то показал ему язык.

— Ты часто здесь сидишь? — Артур отошел к противоположной стене, чтобы получше разглядеть ребенка.

— Почти каждый день, — охотно отозвался тот. — Мне не разрешают выходить на улицу и смотреть в другое окно, через которое видно, как ездят машины. А здесь почти никто не ходит, и я могу дышать воздухом.

Артур нахмурился, не совсем понимая врет ли мальчишка или пора звонить в социальную службу с жалобой на жестокое обращение с ребенком. Поразмыслив, Артур решил не вмешиваться. Мальчик не выглядел больным или запуганным, только немного грустным оттого, что его не выпускают из дома. Может, он просто болен, и мать не хочет, чтобы он дышал выхлопными газами с оживленной дороги.

— Ты был здесь два дня назад? — спросил Артур.

— Конечно, — важно отозвался мальчик. 

— А ночью? — что-то подсказывало Артуру, что этот ребенок не упустит случая полюбоваться на звезды и даже дождаться рассвета, а погода в последнее время не радовала жителей города ясным небом. Кроме той ночи два дня назад.

— Ночью я должен спать, — скорее для проформы заявил мальчик. — Но иногда я не могу уснуть, поэтому смотрю в окно. Раньше я смотрел телевизор, но на прошлой неделе нечаянно разбил его, а у нас нет денег, чтобы купить новый.

— А ты не видел здесь парня? Высокого, худого, в темных джинсах и черной футболке со страшным рисунком?

— Нет, — слишком поспешно ответил мальчик, и Артур понял, что он на верном пути.

— Я не из полиции и не собираюсь его туда сдавать. Я просто хочу помочь.

— Правда? — мальчик прищурился и оглядел Артура с ног до головы. Его неожиданно цепкий колючий взгляд пробирал до костей, словно он каким-то образом научился сканировать людей. — Правда, — подвел итог мальчик. — Я видел его и знаю, где он прячется, но ты не говори ему, что это я его сдал, хорошо? 

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Артур. Ребенок оказался настоящей находкой!

Мальчик на некоторое время исчез, а затем появился с криво нарисованной на листе бумаги картой. Однако там легко угадывались переплетения улочек и ряд домов. Два из них были отмечены крестиками: тот, возле которого сейчас стоял Артур, и еще один, в нескольких минутах ходьбы от него.

— Мерлин живет в подвале заброшенного дома, — сказал мальчик, — и часто приходит ко мне поболтать. 

— Часто? — удивился Артур. Прошло всего два дня, и «часто» вряд ли было применимо к этому отрезку времени.

— Ага, уже три раза приходил, — похвастался мальчик. В детстве время течет гораздо медленнее, и «два дня» для ребенка куда более значительный срок, чем для взрослого.

Поблагодарив мальчишку, Артур направился к указанному дому. По правде говоря, он и сам не до конца понимал, зачем ищет Мерлина. Судьба связала их на одну ночь, а затем их пути должны были разойтись навсегда. Но Артур невольно окунулся в жизнь Мерлина, увидев и узнав там слишком много. 

Дом, в подвале которого, по словам мальчика, прятался Мерлин, больше походил на полуразрушенный сарай. Потолок в нем давно обвалился, а из четырех стен полностью уцелела всего одна. Дом не приглянулся даже бездомным, и Артур понадеялся, что подвал в нем сохранился в лучшем состоянии. Артур осторожно пробрался в центр, туда, где виднелся плохо замаскированный люк. Рывком откинув крышку, он уставился в непроницаемую черноту подвала. 

— Мерлин? — на пробу позвал он, надеясь, что тот узнает его голос и откликнется.

Послышалась возня, что-то упало, словно от неловкого движения, и вновь все стихло. 

— Мерлин, это Артур, парень из бара, с которым ты провел ночь, если ты меня еще помнишь, — предпринял он вторую попытку, но ответом была лишь тишина.

Вздохнув и мысленно попрощавшись с любимыми джинсами, Артур полез внутрь. Но не успел он коснуться пола, как некая сила впечатала его в лестницу, не позволяя двинуться и даже нормально вздохнуть. Послышались шаги, кто-то остановился за его спиной и посветил фонарем затылок, затем перевел луч света ему на лицо. Артур зажмурился и вновь дернулся, пытаясь высвободиться.

— Тебя прислал Ланс? — спросил знакомый голос.

— Мерлин! — выдохнул Артур и открыл глаза. За потоком света он смог разглядеть только тонкий длинный силуэт, но знакомое взволнованное сопение нельзя было перепутать ни с чьим другим.

— Как ты нашел меня? — не отставал Мерлин. 

— Мальчик нарисовал мне карту.

— Мордред? Он не должен был, он дал слово.

— Я убедил его нарушить его.

— Что ты с ним сделал? — луч света заколебался, словно рука Мерлина дрогнула.

— Ничего. Просто сказал ему, что ищу тебя и что я не из полиции.

— Врешь, ты коп! Иначе зачем тебе искать меня? 

— Может, потому что меня попросила твоя мать? — покривил душой Артур. Хунит его ни о чем таком не просила, но в ее голосе было достаточно мольбы, чтобы Артур откликнулся.

— Она под арестом? — испуганно спросил Мерлин.

— Нет. Потому что я не могу арестовать ее или кого угодно другого. Я не работаю в полиции, а твоего Ланса узнал, когда он упек меня в камеру почти на двое суток.

— За что?

— За связь с тобой. Он разозлился, что я посмел трахнуть тебя, — Артур кожей почувствовал, что Мерлин вздрогнул на этих словах, — а потом обвинил меня в организации кражи, совершенной тобой. Он не может поверить, что такой невинный мальчик, как ты, способен на преступление.

— Я не невинный, — машинально возразил Мерлин.

— Мне это известно, — усмехнувшись, согласился с ним Артур. Он готов был поклясться, что в этот момент Мерлин покраснел. — В общем, с помощью моего адвоката Ланс понял, что мне крупно не повезло оказаться не в то время и не в том месте, и ему пришлось отпустить меня.

— Но при чем здесь моя мать? И почему ты решил найти меня?

— Хунит приходила ко мне в камеру, думаю, без ведома Ланса. Сказала, что ты хороший мальчик, и я, болван, зачем-то ей поверил. Потому и оказался здесь, шел по твоему следу от гостиницы, пока не встретил Мордреда.

Мерлин молча выслушал его и затих, видимо, принимая какое-то важное для себя решение. В следующее мгновение то, что удерживало Артура, исчезло, и он смог спуститься с последней ступеньки и ступить на твердую землю. Оставив вопросы о том, что это была за чертовщина, на потом, он огляделся. Его глаза успели привыкнуть к темноте, и, хоть перед ними все еще скакали цветные пятна, он смог разглядеть нехитрую обстановку подвала. У дальней стены стоял накренившийся стол, вместо одной из ножек под него была подставлена стопка кирпичей; рядом с ним виднелся неумело сложенный очаг (Артур подивился, как Мерлин не задохнулся от дыма, учитывая, что в подвале не было никакой вытяжки); у противоположной стены валялся полусгнивший матрац, спать на котором было просто опасно для жизни: клопы и прочие насекомые могли сожрать храбреца заживо. На столе Артур разглядел тарелку с остатками обеда Мерлина: подгнившим с одной стороны помидором и не вызывающим доверия куском мяса.

— Ты не мог найти себе убежище поприличнее? — спросил Артур, переводя взгляд на Мерлина.

Тот стоял поодаль, все еще напряженный, натянутый, словно струна, и следил за каждым движением Артура.

— Я отлично жил у Гвейна, пока ты не сдал меня копам! 

— Эй, никто тебя никому не сдавал. Ланс сам догадался, у кого тебя нужно искать. Ну а то, что ты провел ту ночь со мной, а не в баре Гвейна, сыграло тебе на руку. Ты успел убежать до прихода полиции. И Гвейна не арестовали за укрывательство преступника.

— Ланс бы его не тронул, — с сомнением возразил Мерлин.

— Почему?

— Они встречались довольно долго, а полгода назад расстались. Ланс очень переживал, да и Гвейн тоже, просто не показывал этого.

Артур подозревал что-то такое. В самом деле, не мог же хозяин гей-бара оказаться натуралом!

— А теперь Ланс задумал жениться. На девушке, — Мерлин хмыкнул. — Гвейн бесится по этому поводу и спит со всеми без разбора.

— А тебя он не трогал? — спросил Артур. Теперь он сам готов был присоединиться ко всем тем, кто обвинял его в совращении Мерлина. Тот хоть и храбрился, и старался выглядеть взрослым, на самом деле был… таким невинным. И даже ночь с Артуром не очернила его чистоты.

— Нет, — Мерлин рассмеялся. — Он мне как брат. И Ланс тоже.

— Они здорово тебя защищают. Вот только Гвейн не уследил.

— Нет. Он понял, что мне в тот вечер нужно было что-то… экстремальное, потому и не стал вмешиваться. 

— Очень глупо с его стороны. А если бы ты напоролся на какого-нибудь маньяка?

— До тебя я успел отшить троих, — доверительно сообщил Мерлин и снова рассмеялся. Наконец-то он расслабился и, кажется, поверил Артуру. А тот залюбовался его улыбкой, которая вживую оказалась в сто раз солнечнее, чем сохранила его память.

Артур отыскал колченогий стул и, вздохнув и в очередной раз попрощавшись с дорогими джинсами, уселся на него. Мерлину не осталось ничего другого, кроме как разместиться на дырявом матраце.

— Рассказывай, — потребовал Артур. — С самого начала, какого черта тебе взбрело в голову стащить меч и как ты это осуществил.

Мерлин насупился и закусил губу. Помотал головой, не желая говорить о своем преступлении, и упрямо уставился на Артура.

— Не твое дело, — наконец заявил он.

— В этом я уже не уверен, — Артур вздохнул. Он мог бы сейчас отправиться на работу, забыв о своих злоключениях в тюрьме. Принял бы у Леона дела, наверняка успевшие накопиться за два дня его отсутствия, погрузился бы в них с головой, выкинув из нее Мерлина и все, что с ним связано. Но почему-то поступить так оказалось невозможно. Артур просто не мог бросить Мерлина, словно именно его появления в своей судьбе ждал всю жизнь.

— Зачем ты вообще пришел? — спросил Мерлин. Он сидел на своем матраце, по-турецки сложив ноги, и теребил край дырявого одеяла — был раздражен и явно чувствовал, как нить контроля за его жизнью выскальзывает из его неловких длинных пальцев.

— Забрать тебя из этого отвратительного места, — Артур демонстративно поморщился от запаха затхлости и гнили, царившего в подвале.

— Меня оно вполне устраивает. Я способен сам справиться со своей жизнью, Артур, и нечего в нее вмешиваться. У тебя на это нет никакого права, — Мерлин, храбрясь, вскинул голову, но все равно это было больше похоже на бунт ребенка, чем на слова взрослого. Артур снова почувствовал себя совратителем малолетних.

— Сколько тебе лет? — спросил Артур, желая наконец услышать ответ и одновременно страшась этого.

— Восемнадцать! — с вызовом ответил Мерлин.

— Неправда. Иначе бы бар Гвейна не прикрыли, установив, что он пропустил в него тебя, а меня бы не мучили глупыми вопросами на допросе.

— Бар Гвейна закрыли из-за меня? — с Мерлина слетела вся спесь, и теперь он выглядел виноватым. 

— Из-за того, что Ланс был на него слишком зол. Думаю, он скоро остынет, и все наладится.

— Я не подозревал, что так могут сделать…

— Могут, в правилах четко прописано, что в подобного рода заведения не должны пускать несовершеннолетних и тем более продавать им выпивку.

— Гвейн продавал не мне, а тебе. Ты платил за все, а я только пил. Гвейн по факту ничего не нарушил, это все ты!

— Но я, в отличие от него, понятия не имел, сколько тебе лет.

— Да разве это важно?

— Для закона — очень важно. Как и то, что ты совершил кражу и теперь скрываешься от полиции, усугубляя свое положение.

— И что, сдашь меня Лансу?

— Может быть, но сначала разберусь во всей этой нелепице, что творится вокруг тебя.

Мерлин фыркнул и сложил на груди руки. 

— Мне. Не. Нужна. Твоя. Помощь, — раздельно произнес он.

Артур усмехнулся и, быстро соскочив со стула, схватил Мерлина за шиворот и, встряхнув, поставил на ноги.

— А тебя никто не спрашивает, — заявил он. — Ты пока слишком мал, чтобы решать самостоятельно.

Мерлин забился в его руках, но Артур легко удержал его. Прижал к себе очень крепко и дождался, пока Мерлин затихнет, а потом и вовсе обнимет его за шею и тяжело задышит ему в плечо.

— Все хорошо, — Артур погладил его по голове. — Я знаю, что ты сильный и умеешь сам справляться с трудностями, но есть ситуации, в которых без помощи не обойтись.

— Мне страшно, — признался Мерлин. — Я не хочу в тюрьму.

— Ну, там точно гораздо чище, чем в твоем подвале.

Мерлин, всхлипнув, рассмеялся и схватился за Артура поудобнее. Как недавно он с ослиным упрямством гнал его от себя, так теперь цеплялся за него, словно за свой единственный якорь.

— Пойдем, — Артур нехотя отстранил его и подтолкнул к лестнице, ведущей наружу.

— Куда? — Мерлин послушно полез наверх, ловко перехватывая грязные перекладины.

— Я отвезу тебя к себе домой. Ланс уже убедился, что раньше я не имел к тебе никакого отношения, и теперь вряд ли будет следить за моим домом.

— А вдруг…

— Нет. Я ведь действительно верил в свои слова, когда говорил ему это.

Мерлин вылез на свет, болезненно сощурился и отряхнулся. На нем были все те же джинсы и футболка, превратившиеся за два дня в грязные рваные тряпки.

— Как ты надеялся выжить один, если даже позаботиться о себе не в состоянии? — проворчал Артур.

 

— На себя посмотри, — буркнул Мерлин.

Артур перевел взгляд вниз и выругался. Его одежда выглядела немногим лучше Мерлиновой, теперь ее проще будет выкинуть, чем попытаться отстирать.

Стараясь не попадаться никому на глаза, Артур привел Мерлина к своей машине. Тот упрашивал по пути заглянуть к Мордреду, но Артур был против любой задержки. 

Оглянувшись по сторонам и заметив некстати прогуливающуюся пожилую пару, Артур быстро запихал Мерлина на заднее сидение (чтобы меньше привлекал внимание своим бомжеватым видом) и сел за руль. До его дома было пятнадцать минут езды, но они показались ему вечностью. Преследуемый то отдаленным воем сирен, то полицейскими машинами, стоящими у обочины, Артур твердо пообещал себе никогда не нарушать закон. Хотя сейчас он больше боялся не за свою шкуру, а за судьбу Мерлина, притихшего на заднем сидении.

Квартира Артура имела свой отдельный вход с безлюдной улочки позади выстроившихся в ряд двухэтажных домов. К счастью, на этот раз никому не пришло в голову совершить прогулку или выглянуть из окна, и Артур смог совершенно незаметно провести Мерлина в свой дом.

Тот, войдя внутрь, удивленно присвистнул и как истукан встал у двери, не смея двинуться дальше.

— Я запачкаю твои королевские покои, — пояснил Мерлин, когда Артур довольно грубо втолкнул его в комнату.

— Не волнуйся, мои королевские слуги все уберут, — осклабился Артур. 

— Что, у тебя правда есть слуги?

— Ко мне приходит девушка три раза в неделю, чтобы навести порядок и приготовить мне еду.

— Де-е-евушка, — протянул Мерлин, со странной обидой глядя на Артура. — Так ты изменил ей со мной? 

— Девушка лишь работает на меня и прекрасно знает, что не может меня заинтересовать в сексуальном плане. Хотя поначалу она явно рассчитывала на другое.

— И как она разочаровалась в тебе? Застала в постели с мужиком?

— Я сам ей признался в своей ориентации. Так поступают взрослые люди, Мерлин. А теперь бегом в ванну! — Артур подтолкнул его к ближайшей двери, за которой располагалась гостевая ванная комната. — Свою одежду выбросишь в ведро, а я постараюсь подыскать тебе что-нибудь, из чего ты не вывалишься. Кажется, тебе придутся в пору вещи моей кузины.

— Сам ты девчонка! — возмутился Мерлин и не смог скрыть восхищенного возгласа от вида огромной ванны, в которой можно было вытянуться во весь рост (и еще место бы осталось), взбить побольше пены и блаженствовать пару часов. 

— Полотенце возьмешь в шкафчике. Если справишься раньше меня, то иди в гостиную. Там есть диван, телевизор и книги, больше тебе ничего трогать не разрешается. Понял?

— Не тупой, — фыркнул Мерлин. Его явно раздражало, что Артур обращается с ним как с десятилетним, но пока ничего поделать с этим не мог. Он был на чужой территории и нуждался в помощи, поэтому учился терпеть и держать язык за зубами. 

Услышав щелчок замка, Артур усмехнулся и отправился в спальню, чтобы самому привести себя в порядок.

Когда он вернулся в гостиную часом позже, Мерлин в одном полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер, лежал на диване и пялился в телевизор, где шла очередная серия Доктора Кто. Артур кинул в него свою футболку и мягкие спортивные штаны, оставшиеся у него от одного из любовников, с которым он провел чуть больше, чем одну ночь. Мерлин поймал одежду на лету и скептически оглядел ее, затем поднялся с дивана, едва успел подхватить сползающее полотенце и удалился в ванную переодеваться. Вернулся через пару минут и снова плюхнулся на диван — досматривать сериал.

Артур оставил его общаться с телевизором и отправился на кухню. Аппетит он успел нагулять зверский и подозревал, что Мерлин тоже не откажется поужинать, учитывая, что тот вряд ли нормально ел в последние три дня.

Поразмыслив, Артур остановился на яичнице с беконом — быстрое и сытное блюдо. Мерлин вскоре пришел на запах еды и несколько минут изводил Артура голодным взглядом и замечаниями, что он неправильно готовит яичницу и собирается отравить их обоих. Артур пропускал его болтовню мимо ушей; за время, что он жил один, он вполне сносно научился готовить и уже не переводил попусту продукты, как раньше.

Мерлин заглотил яичницу, почти не жуя, и попросил добавки. Артур скормил ему почти всю, затем отыскал в холодильнике остатки китайской еды и поел сам, удивляясь, как легко, в ущерб себе уступает прихотям этого мальчика. Раньше для него не было ничего важнее собственной персоны.

Насытившись, Мерлин начал клевать носом. Вряд ли он хорошо спал в своем подвале среди сырости и холода. Артур проводил его в гостевую спальню (следующая дверь по коридору вела в его комнату) и, убедившись, что Мерлин заснул, едва коснувшись подушки, отправился в кабинет. 

За вечер он успел связаться с Леоном и выяснить, что небо не рухнуло на землю за время его отсутствия. Дела в компании шли хорошо, в штатном порядке, несколько важных контрактов и один отчет Леон перекинул Артуру по электронной почте. Погрузившись в привычные заботы, Артур провозился до ночи и только в первом часу отправился спать.

Но вскоре его разбудил тихий голос. Он распахнул глаза и вскинулся, но, увидев около кровати Мерлина, с облегчением рухнул обратно на подушки.

— Что? — недовольно спросил он, косясь на светящиеся в темноте цифры на прикроватном столике. Три часа ночи.

— Я не внват, — быстро и комкано сказал Мерлин. — Я ничего не помню о ночи, когда украл меч. Я просто заснул в своей спальне, а когда открыл глаза, то уже стоял посреди леса, а этот чертов клинок торчал из камня! Я попытался вытащить его, чтобы отнести обратно, но не смог. Он увяз почти по рукоять. Я сразу узнал этот меч и понял, что дома меня ничего хорошего не ждет, поэтому пошел к Гвейну и попросил у него укрытия. Я знал, что он согласится, Гвейн никогда не заморачивался такими понятиями, как закон; не представляешь, сколько раз они ругались по этому поводу с Лансом! Я прожил у него три дня, довольно паршивых, честно говоря. Читал об ограблении дома мистера Блэка в Интернете, не решался позвонить матери, чтобы сообщить, что со мной все в порядке. Я не мог выйти на улицу, с моим везением меня бы обязательно кто-нибудь узнал. И на третий день мне это так надоело, что я решил плюнуть на все, напиться и повеселиться как следует. Поэтому спустился в бар и попытался подцепить себе парня. Мне было все равно с кем и где, я просто хотел трахнуться, чтобы хоть ненадолго забыть обо всем. 

— Не было заметно, что тебе все равно, ты оторопел, когда я поцеловал тебя.

— Я просто не ожидал, что мне так понравится. 

— Ты что, раньше никогда не целовался?

— Целовался, конечно, но это было не то. Приятно, но не более, а с тобой меня словно током шибануло.

— Ме-е-ерлин, — вздохнул Артур, понимая, к чему тот клонит. — Забудь. Не было никаких чувств и не будет, а ты просто слишком много выпил тогда, потому и вообразил себе райские кущи.

— Нет, — упрямо возразил Мерлин и сел на край кровати Артура.

— Иди к себе, — сказал тот, — а утром покажешь мне место, где оставил этот меч. И разберемся с твоей амнезией.

— А если я хочу остаться? — Мерлин потянул за край одеяла, пытаясь стащить его с Артура, но тот вцепился в него мертвой хваткой.

— Я не хочу. Я не сплю с малолетками.

Мерлин выразительно поднял одну бровь и почесал засос на шее. Артур закатил глаза, поднялся с кровати и вытолкал Мерлина за дверь. А затем прислонился к ней спиной и закрыл лицо руками. Если так пойдет и дальше, то он не сможет сдерживаться долго. Его тело отлично помнило прикосновения Мерлина, ощущение его кожи под ладонями, стоны, и всхлипы, и мольбы, которые тот беспорядочно расточал. И Артур хотел его снова едва ли не больше, чем в самый первый раз. Тогда Мерлин был для него лишь одним из многих, приключением на ночь, а теперь он успел узнать его, увлечься им за один день, словно страдающий от буйства гормонов подросток. И, вопреки всем принципам, от одной мысли, что завтра, когда он проснется, Мерлин будет рядом, Артура бросало в жар. Он хотел этого и только огромным усилием воли удержался, чтобы не принять недвусмысленное предложение Мерлина. Тот был еще несовершеннолетним, и, даже если по закону все было в порядке, у Артура имелись еще собственные принципы.

Раздались шаги, затем громко хлопнула дверь — Мерлин ушел в свою спальню. Артур перебрался на кровать и забылся тревожным тяжелым сном, в котором то ласкал Мерлина, то склонялся над его мертвым телом.

После завтрака Артур, оставив Мерлина наедине с его любимым сериалом, отправился в ближайший торговый центр, где прикупил новую одежду для него и, подумав, приобрел светлый парик. Если удастся уговорить Мерлина надеть его, то шанс, что его не узнают, значительно возрастет. А соседям можно скормить байку про приехавшего в Лондон для поступления в один из колледжей кузена Артура. Мерлин пришел в ужас от обычных светлых джинсов и белой футболки, но все же надел их, поняв, что альтернативы нет. Точнее, Артуру пришлось самому натягивать их на Мерлина, так как тот требовал постирать его старые вещи и грозился поехать голым, если… В общем, Артур не стал его долго слушать.

А затем он посадил Мерлина в машину и велел показывать дорогу к лесу, где тот оставил меч в камне. 

— Я шел оттуда пешком, — издевательским тоном сообщил Мерлин, — и по-другому не найду то место.

— Конечно! — Артур сильно нажал на газ, и Мерлин зашипел, прикусив болтливый язык. — Где ты вышел из леса?

Мерлин уставился на карту, перевернул ее несколько раз так и сяк, а затем пожал плечами.

— Там был какой-то заброшенный большой дом, дорога и заправка. И это было недалеко от бара Гвейна, я дошел до него довольно быстро.

Артур поискал на карте заправки около леса и старые дома рядом и удовлетворенно хмыкнул: под описание Мерлина подходило только одно место.

Остановившись на обочине, Артур вылез из машины и огляделся. Деревья на опушке леса выглядели совершенно одинаково, и вся затея с поисками меча в чащобе казалась ему теперь сказочной, неосуществимой. Но Мерлин уверенно зашагал вперед, тыкая пальцем в кусты и утверждая, что видел их в ночь своего побега.

Между деревьев вилась узкая тропинка, протоптанная то ли любителями охоты, то ли грибниками, кое-где были воткнуты колышки, отмечающие пройденный путь. Минут двадцать Мерлин шел по тропе, а затем свернул в лес и угодил в яму, едва не сломав себе ногу. Артур успел подхватить его в последний момент и прижал к себе, сохраняя равновесие.

— Как ты вышел живым из этого леса, да еще и ночью? — удивленно спросил он.

— Без тебя я не пытаюсь убиться на каждом шагу, — заявил Мерлин, выпутываясь из объятий Артура. 

Он храбрился, хотя в каждом его слове слышались страх и неуверенность. Тогда, в баре он был другим, не таким ершистым и более настоящим, отчего казался взрослее. Артур хорошо помнил его глубокий, серьезный взгляд, за которым крылось гораздо больше, чем полтора десятка подростковых лет.

Мерлин уверенно шел вперед, словно действительно знал дорогу. Артур уже давно перестал понимать, куда они идут, и обнадеживало его только то, что телефон с навигационной системой был при нем и даже ловил сигнал сотового оператора, пусть и слабо.

Через час Артур спросил у Мерлина, не заблудился ли тот, но вместо ответа удостоился лишь презрительного взгляда. Через полтора он начал думать, что Мерлин специально водит его кругами, чтобы в один прекрасный момент отделаться от него и сбежать. Через два Артур мысленно попрощался со своими ботинками и пожалел, что не захватил с собой бутылку воды. А потом…

Потом Мерлин вывел его на небольшую поляну, скрытую в тени деревьев. Единственный луч солнца пробивался сквозь листву и освещал большой, в половину человеческого роста валун, из которого торчал меч, на две трети ушедший в камень. Солнце отражалось от лезвия меча и бликом слепило глаза. Артур заворожено уставился на это чудо, затем подошел к валуну. Взялся за рукоять меча, но Мерлин, закричав, остановил его.

— Что? — повернулся к нему Артур. — Мы должны вытащить его и вернуть владельцу. Может быть, тогда удастся договориться, чтобы с тебя сняли обвинения.

— Мистер Блэк владелец, но это не его меч, — взволнованно ответил Мерлин. — Я всегда чувствовал, что он не достоин даже прикасаться к нему, не имеет на это права!

— Меч попал к нему незаконно? — спросил Артур, сложив руки на груди и с удивлением глядя на Мерлина. С чего бы тот так полошился? Если только этот меч не стащил когда-то предок Блэка у предка Мерлина.

— Не знаю, — Мерлин задумчиво почесал нос. — Я просто чувствую, что это неправильно — оставлять меч у мистера Блэка.

— Чувствуешь? Мерлин, ты с ума сошел? Рано или поздно тебя поймают и упекут в тюрьму. Уверен, мистер Блэк позаботится, чтобы тебе дали максимальный срок без всяких поблажек. И ты проведешь самые замечательные годы своей жизни в компании воров и убийц. 

— Ну и пусть, — упрямо возразил Мерлин. — Но и вернуть меч я тоже не могу.

Артур едва не схватился за голову. Как этот идиот не понимает, что гробит свою жизнь? Идеалист хренов! Ведь пострадает не только он, но и его мать — замечательная женщина, которая заслуживает гораздо больше, чем глупый, упрямый подросток-сын, который не ценит ничего из того, что она дает ему.

— Зато я могу, — Артур решительно достал телефон и, убедившись, что связь все еще есть, набрал номер полиции.

— Нет! — Мерлин быстрой маленькой молнией прыгнул вперед, намереваясь схватить телефон, но Артур был готов к чему-то подобному. Он извернулся, отводя руку в сторону и не давая Мерлину дотянуться до телефона, затем перехватил извивающееся тело другой рукой и прижал к себе. Мерлин зарычал, словно дикий зверь, и Артур почувствовал, как кожа под ладонью нагревается. Очень скоро она раскалилась настолько, что невозможно было и дальше удерживать Мерлина, не обжигаясь. Но Артур терпел. Не задумываясь о том, каким образом это вообще могло происходить, он просто сильнее стискивал Мерлина в объятиях, терпя боль и жмурясь от яркого золотого света, который теперь исходил от него. В какой-то момент жжение вдруг прекратилось, и Артур почувствовал, как жар и свечение проникают в его тело, разгоняя кровь по венам и растворяясь в ней. Артур впитывал энергию Мерлина и чувствовал, как тот успокаивается.

— Нет, — тихо повторил Мерлин, утыкаясь носом ему в грудь.

— Мы должны, — Артур погладил его голове, запутавшись пальцами в растрепанных темных волосах. — Как ты сможешь защитить меч, если будешь сидеть в тюрьме?

— Я спрячу его там, где никто не сможет найти, даже ты.

— Например?

— На дне озера.

— А потом вызовешь бригаду водолазов, чтобы достать его оттуда? — Артур усмехнулся и с удивлением взглянул на свой телефон, экран которого безжизненно погас. — И ты не хочешь объяснить, что здесь происходило несколько минут назад? 

— Не знаю, — Мерлин вздохнул. — Я почти ничего не помню, как в тот день, когда украл меч.

Артур изучил свои ладони, с которых еще не сошла краснота. Он был уверен, что совсем недавно кожа на них была в волдырях, но золотой свет излечил ожоги. Что-то подобное произошло в подвале, где жил Мерлин. Тогда он каким-то образом сковал Артура, но тот не придал этому большого значения. Словно привык не замечать такого рода чертовщину.

— Кто ты такой, Мерлин? — спросил Артур, зарывшись носом в его волосы. Они пахли лесом и травами, напомнившими Артуру детство, когда мать поила его лечебным отваром, пахнущим точно так же. Это было одно из самых приятных и ярких воспоминаний о матери.

— Не знаю, — устало повторил тот. — До шестнадцати лет я был… обычным. А потом начались странные сны и провалы в памяти, я иногда сам не знал, что реально, а что нет. 

— Ты не обращался к врачу?

— Нет! — Мерлин, извернувшись, возмущенно посмотрел на Артура и довольно вяло попытался вырваться из его объятий. — Я не псих! 

— А твоя мама знает?

— Никто не знает. Кроме Гвейна, но и он думает, что я просто переутомился. Мама затаскала бы меня по врачам, а у нас нет столько денег, чтобы оплачивать лечение, если что-нибудь найдут.

— Ме-е-ерлин, — протянул Артур. — Ведь потом может быть поздно…

— Нет! Со мной. Все. В порядке!

— Идиот, — Артур легко коснулся губами его макушки. Пожалуй, в любой другой ситуации он бы не поверил Мерлину и решил, что его поведение — действительно следствие болезни. Но он собственными глазами видел золотой свет и чувствовал энергию, исходящую от него. Вот только то, что необычные способности у людей могут возникать, например, из-за опухоли мозга, Артур решил пока не говорить. Он сводит Мерлина на обследование, обязательно, и, если нужно, оплатит его лечение. Но сначала следовало оправдать его в глазах закона.

Артур взглянул на экран телефона, который успел включиться, и все-таки набрал номер полиции. На этот раз Мерлин не возражал. Он молча выслушал разговор Артура и лишь тяжело вздохнул, когда тот положил трубку. 

Полицейские попросили оставаться на месте, чтобы ориентироваться в лесу по сигналу мобильного Артура. Тот засунул телефон в карман и, не выпуская Мерлина из объятий, сел на камень, в который был воткнут меч. 

— Ты должен уйти, — через некоторое время сказал он. — Они арестуют тебя, а я хочу попробовать договориться с Ценредом Блэком, чтобы тебе не предъявляли обвинений. И лучше это сделать, пока он не увидел тебя за решеткой.

— Он очень влиятелен. Ты видел его дом?

Артур тихо рассмеялся.

— А ты видел мой? 

— Видел, слабовато…

— Это только один из многих, тот, что ближе к работе. Не волнуйся, моя семья ничуть не уступает во влиянии твоему мистеру Блэку.

— Это хорошо.

Мерлин вдруг повернулся и крепко обнял Артура за шею. Почти детский жест, благодарность за защиту, но все же Мерлин вложил в него гораздо больше. Артур обнял его в ответ, погладил по спине и решительно отстранил.

— Уходи. Вот, — Артур сунул ему в руку несколько купюр, — этого должно хватить на такси. Доберешься до моего дома и возьмешь ключ под третьим цветочным горшком от двери слева. Поешь, сегодня должна была прийти Гвен и что-нибудь приготовить. 

— Гвен? — удивленно переспросил Мерлин.

— Девушка, которая убирается у меня. И не вздумай снова убежать! Найду и запру в подвале. 

— Ролевые игры? Я подумаю, — Мерлин тепло улыбнулся и нехотя пошел к лесу. У края поляны он обернулся, что-то хотел сказать, но не нашел слов. Сделал шаг к Артуру и все-таки выдавил из себя: — Только ты тоже возвращайся, пожалуйста.

А затем бегом скрылся в лесу.

— Вернусь, — прошептал Артур ему в ответ. 

Телефон в его руке завибрировал — полицейские были уже недалеко. Ему предстояли сложные часы, полные объяснений, каким образом он нашел меч, зачем забрел так далеко в лес и не знает ли все-таки, где скрывается Мерлин Эмрис. На этот раз Артур решил сразу задействовать адвоката, если арестуют, и попытаться выведать информацию у самой полиции о том, как продвигается дело. А еще — не дать Ценреду Блэку забрать меч, теперь и Артуру была противна одна мысль, что прекрасным клинком будет владеть такой отвратительный тип, как Ценред.

Артур вернулся домой около полуночи. Не обнаружив света ни в одном из окон, он решил было, что Мерлин все-таки сбежал. Или не добрался до его дома, потому что по пути с ним что-нибудь случилось. Например, таксист мог узнать его и сдать в полицию… хотя об этом Артур узнал бы одним из первых.

Но Мерлин был дома. Он спал на полюбившемся ему диване, лежа на животе и опустив голову на сгиб руки. Напротив него тускло мерцал экран телевизора, успевший перейти в спящий режим. Видимо, Мерлин решил посмотреть один из дисков, но задремал, и фильм закончился без него.

Артур устало опустился на пол около дивана и запрокинул голову, бездумно уставившись на потолок, где в безумном танце сплетались и расходились тени от потревоженных ветром молодых деревьев, росших под окном. Несколько часов кряду Артур давал показания детективу дю Лаку, но тот, кажется, так и не поверил ему. Пожалуй, если бы Ланселот не относился так хорошо к Мерлину, то давно бы сумел «расколоть» Артура. А так позволил тому настоять на своем.

Меч вместе с камнем доставили в полицейский участок, оформили как улику и оставили на ночь там. Артур в благодарность крепко пожал руку Ланселоту.

Артур повернул голову и коснулся щекой руки Мерлина. Тот, словно по команде, вытаращил сонные глаза и по-детски потер их кулаком.

— Идем спать, — устало сказал Артур.

— Все получилось? 

— Не до конца. Завтра я переговорю с Ценредом и постараюсь уладить дело с твоим обвинением. А пока же твой друг Ланс не слишком-то мне поверил. Все-таки он отличный детектив, сразу увидел связь между тобой и мной, даже когда ее еще не существовало. Думаю, он установит за мной слежку, поэтому завтра тебе придется не высовываться из дома. И не гулять перед окнами; не стоит облегчать ему задачу.

— Я постараюсь, — серьезно пообещал Мерлин. — А меч?..

— В полицейском участке. Ланс согласился пока не отдавать его Ценреду, стоит еще убедиться, что это тот самый клинок. А это проблематично: никому из полицейского участка не удалось вытащить его из камня. Именно поэтому Ланс теперь твердо уверен, что у тебя был сообщник: у тебя бы сил не хватило даже поцарапать тот камень, не то что вогнать в него меч.

— А ты пытался его вытащить? — поинтересовался Мерлин.

— Нет, — коротко ответил Артур, но потом все же добавил: — Ведь ты просил меня не прикасаться к нему.

Мерлин расплылся в широкой улыбке. Затем слез со своего дивана и протянул руку Артуру, помогая подняться. Даже не задержавшись у двери гостевой спальни, он по-хозяйски проследовал в Артурову и забрался на его кровать, до подбородка накрывшись одеялом.

Артур вздохнул, но подчинился. Он слишком хотел спать, чтобы от него можно было чего-то добиться этой ночью. А Мерлин — черт с ним! — большой мальчик, если что-то предпримет, то это будет только на его совести.

Едва Артур лег, как Мерлин придвинулся к нему, обнял за талию и положил голову ему на плечо. Точно так же он засыпал в ту ночь, в отеле, и Артур, вопреки собственным здравым рассуждениям, был рад снова почувствовать его так близко.

Утром Артур проснулся от одуряющего запаха кофе и блинчиков. Пройдя на кухню, он обнаружил взъерошенного, одетого только в трусы и фартук Мерлина, увлеченно орудующего лопаткой у плиты. Рядом с ним высилась небольшая гора готовых блинов, а в миске еще осталось немного теста.

— Садись, — заметив Артура, распорядился Мерлин и ткнул лопаткой в сторону стола.

— Ты готовишь? — удивленно спросил Артур, доставая кофейные чашки из шкафчика.

— По воскресеньям я всегда жарю маме блинчики, она говорит, что получается очень вкусно.

— А я думал, ты трудный подросток и все такое.

— Я обычный, — Мерлин перевернул последний блин и выключил конфорку. — Просто иногда мне не везет.

— Слишком часто, — Артур поставил на стол джем и разлил кофе по чашкам. Затем густо намазал блин и почти целиком засунул его в рот. Мерлин все это время наблюдал за ним, явно волнуясь за свою стряпню.

— Ну? — не выдержав, спросил он.

— Здорово! — сделав мощное глотательное движение, ответил Артур. — Ты действительно отличный кулинар.

Мерлин просиял и сам принялся за еду. 

Артур умял больше половины блинов, выпил отлично получившийся кофе и поймал себя на мысли, что жизнь прекрасна. Не вообще, конечно, а в данный конкретный момент времени, в котором были и вкусная еда, и кофе, и солнце, наконец-то пробившееся сквозь тучи, и Мерлин. Особенно Мерлин, без него все остальное потеряло бы значение. Артур смотрел на его сосредоточенное лицо, на легкую улыбку то и дело трогавшую его губы отголоском особых, скрытых от Артура мыслей. Тонкие длинные пальцы, обхватывающие чашку, слегка подрагивали, когда Мерлин делал глоток кофе; на его губах оставалась белая пена, и Мерлин слизывал ее языком, быстрым экономным движением. Его влажные губы так и притягивали взор, как и глаза, задумчиво глядевшие в окно за спиной Артура. Такой Мерлин уже не казался ребенком — юноша, молодой мужчина, еще не отдававший себе отчета, насколько он привлекателен, застрявший на рубеже между подростковостью и взрослостью, то и дело склонявшийся то в одну, то в другую сторону. Именно от его вида тяжелело в паху, его губы и глаза сводили с ума, а тело вызывало настолько непристойные фантазии, что Артур даже слегка покраснел.

— Что? — перехватив его взгляд, спросил Мерлин.

— Ничего, — со вздохом ответил Артур и одним глотком допил успевший остыть кофе.

Мерлин поднялся с места, задев голой ногой голень Артура и вызвав у того непрошеные мурашки, и ушел в комнату. Артур направился за ним лишь через десять минут.

Часы показывали половину десятого утра, следовало поторопиться. Артур наскоро принял душ (не отказав себе в разрядке под фантазии о Мерлине), оделся и, в очередной раз наказав Мерлину не высовываться и не подходить к окнам, поехал в полицейский участок. 

Детектива дю Лака не было на месте, и Артур решил подождать. Дверь в одно из помещений распахнулась, оттуда вышла девушка-секретарь, а за ней мелькнул огромный валун с воткнутым в него мечом. 

Оглядевшись и убедившись, что за ним никто не наблюдает, Артур осторожно приблизился к двери и проскользнул внутрь.

В небольшом помещении было пусто. Раньше здесь была копировальная, большой, старой модели аппарат до сих пор занимал целый угол, теперь на нем тонким слоем лежала пыль, а белый пластик пожелтел от времен. Чтобы затащить камень туда пришлось вынести из помещения два шкафа с папками и стол, распахнуть настежь двустворчатые двери, но и в этом случае кто-то неловко задел дверной откос, на котором теперь виднелась приличных размеров выбоина. Когда-то эта комната была частью большого зала, но во время ремонта ее отделили тонкой стеной, а теперь она, видимо, использовалась как склад.

Артур поразился силе полицейских, которые смогли затащить камень на третий этаж.

Меч по-прежнему наполовину торчал из него. Как клинок смогли вогнать туда, не повредив, оставалось загадкой. Ланселот наверняка уже провел исследования в этой области, но вряд ли получил внятные ответы. Иначе давно бы уже вынул меч из камня.

Артур протянул руку и дотронулся до холодной шершавой поверхности валуна. Рукоять меча манила к себе, она наверняка бы удобно легла в ладонь, и неважно, что Артур никогда не держал в руке подобного оружия, он просто знал, что так будет. Как знал и то, что смог бы легко вытащить клинок из камня.

Артур протянул руку и почти дотронулся до рукояти, когда его окликнул грубый голос.

— Эй! Это служебное помещение, выйдите или мне придется арестовать вас.

Артур застыл на миг, скидывая наваждение, и подчинился. 

Ланселот вернулся через десять минут с кружкой кофе в руках и папкой с бумагами, откуда торчали уголки фотографий из леса, где обнаружили меч. За ним шел высокий, одетый во все черное человек, с темными волосами до плеч и выражением лица, словно он унюхал дерьмо в непосредственной близости от себя. Артур усмехнулся, узнав Ценреда и его обычную гримасу (на доброй половине фотографий в сети он выглядел так же). 

— Мистер Пендрагон, — расплылся в фальшивой улыбке Ценред, — рад встрече.

Артур нехотя пожал его протянутую руку. В любое другое время он бы проигнорировал этот жест, но сейчас ему нужно было задобрить Ценреда.

— Вы знакомы? — уточнил Ланселот.

— Нет, — поспешил ответить Артур.

— Косвенно, — уточнил Ценред. — Некоторое время назад я рассматривал возможность сотрудничества с Утером Пендрагоном и изучил его семью.

Артур не стал говорить, что его сведения о Ценреде получены целиком из Интернета и из скупых фраз, оброненных когда-то отцом. 

— Вы отдадите мне меч? — спросил Ценред у Ланселота.

— Боюсь, что нет. Пока дело не закрыто, меч останется в участке.

Ценред поиграл желваками и в упор посмотрел на Ланселота.

— А что нужно сделать, чтобы ваше чертово дело оказалось закрыто?

— Забрать заявление о краже, — ответил Ценреду Артур. — Сознаешься, что ты, скажем, сам оставил его в лесу.

— Хочешь выставить меня идиотом в глазах общественности? Делу уже дали ход, информация просочилась в прессу. Я могу подождать несколько дней и с удовольствием посмотрю, как мальчишка, который украл мой меч, окажется за решеткой.

— Мерлина Эмриса не поймали, — спокойно сообщил Ланселот, но в его голосе Артуру почудились нотки ехидства. 

— Кто дал вам звание детектива? Вы профан, мистер дю Лак! Мои ищейки найдут его в два счета и не ограничатся простым заключением.

— Вы угрожаете Мерлину Эмрису, мистер Блэк? — переспросил Ланселот.

— Я заявляю, что не оставлю в нем ни единой целой косточки, когда найду.

Артур нахмурился. Ценред действительно мог навредить Мерлину. Мальчишке очень скоро надоест сидеть дома, и он решит прогуляться к своему другу Мордреду или навестить Гвейна. Несмотря на все предостережения, он предпочтет рискнуть, чем маяться от скуки целыми днями. Артур может не спускать с него глаз, но как долго? В его жизни есть работа, обязательства, а не только лишь один Мерлин Эмрис! Ценред в два счета выяснит, что Мерлин провел с ним ночь, а затем сложит два и два.

Ланселот хмыкнул и ловко захлопнул наручники на запястье Ценреда.

— Вы задержаны за угрозу здоровью несовершеннолетнего Мерлина Эмриса, — спокойно заявил он и увел Ценреда из кабинета.

Артур проводил их восхищенным взглядом и едва не зааплодировал. Еще немного, и он вмазал бы Ценреду, наплевав, что драки в полицейском участке запрещены.

— Спасибо, — сказал он, когда Ланселот вернулся через несколько минут.

— Скоро приедет его адвокат и придется выпустить, — хмыкнул тот. — У вас, богачей, с законом разговор один.

— Но я хочу помочь Мерлину, а не переломать ему все кости, — возразил Артур. — Помоги мне.

— Осторожнее, мистер Пендрагон, — понизив голос, предупредил Ланселот, — все, сказанное здесь, я обязан буду привлечь к делу.

— Конечно, — отмахнулся Артур. Он не собирался говорить о Мерлине, только о способе оправдать его.

— Если Ценред не заберет заявление о краже, — Ланс усмехнулся, и Артур хмыкнул в ответ, — то, может, согласится продать меч? С условием освобождения Мерлина, конечно.

— Сомневаюсь. По каким-то причинам клинок ему очень нужен.

— Я постараюсь убедить его, — Артур и сам не верил в свои слова. Ценред упрям и самоуверен, он не откажется от меча. Артур на его месте точно не отказался бы. 

— Буду только рад, — сказал Ланселот. — Мерлину не место в тюрьме. А в этом деле слишком много вопросов и белых пятен. Мы держим меч, потому что обнаружили нестыковки в документах к нему. Такая вещь не возникает просто так, нужно доказательство, документальное свидетельство, подтверждающее права владения. Ценред утверждает, что меч достался ему от дедушки, но нет ни одной фотографии, подлинной фотографии, доказывающей его слова. 

— Тебе тоже не хочется отдавать ему меч? — перебил его Артур.

— Точно, — признался Ланселот.

Выйдя из полицейского участка, Артур поехал на работу. Хоть он во всем доверял Леону, следовало лично убедиться, что не случилось никакой катастрофы. Артур невольно улыбнулся, войдя в холл и поймав взгляд своей секретарши. Она что-то быстро печатала на компьютере и не собиралась отвлекаться от своего занятия даже при виде босса.

— Как дела? — спросил ее Артур, облокотившись о высокую стойку.

— Отлично, — звонко отрапортовала Елена. — Звонил ваш отец, просил связаться с ним. Леон полчаса комментировал ему полугодовой отчет финансового отдела. Вы, по его словам, отправились на важную встречу и застряли в пробке, сейчас как раз проводятся дорожные работы на Чешир-стрит, по которой вы предпочитаете ездить. 

— Ты золото! — заявил Артур, подавив первый порыв обнять ее. Елена действительно могла уладить почти любую проблему. Боясь потерять ее, Артур уже несколько раз повышал ей зарплату и намеревался сделать это снова. Елена утверждала, что не собирается никуда уходить, разве что замуж, но на ее работе это не скажется. По компании долго ходили слухи о романе Артура и Елены, который они предпочитали не опровергать. Так было удобно им обоим: Артуру, скрывавшему свою ориентацию, и Елене, желавшей держать своего настоящего жениха подальше от коллег-сплетниц. 

Артур прошел в кабинет, небрежно кинул джинсовую куртку на спинку стула и включил компьютер. Через пару минут раздался стук в дверь и, дождавшись приглашения, вошел Леон.

— Вам придется позвонить отцу, — соблюдая субординацию, сказал он. — Иначе он прилетит из Мексики на две недели раньше.

— Конечно, через десять минут. А пока рассказывай.

Леон добродушно улыбнулся и поделился последними новостями. Заключили контракт с новым поставщиком, взяли двоих сотрудников в IT-отдел, выполнили обязательства перед французами, договорились о продлении сроков в паре проектов. Артур поблагодарил Леона, похлопал его по плечу (на самом деле Леон был его давним другом, но на работе предпочитал официоз в общении) и попросил вызвать Персиваля — мастера на все руки и отличного сыщика, работающего на Пендрагонов. Затем с рабочего телефона по памяти набрал номер отца и следующие пятнадцать минут выслушивал его наставления. Утер верил в своего сына, но предпочитал контролировать дела компании лично.

Когда вошел Персиваль, Артур, не отнимая от уха трубку, жестом попросил его сесть и немного подождать. Сыщик устроился в мягком кресле, положил ногу на ногу и вежливо уставился в окно. Он был очень высок, накачан и напоминал больше тупую гору мышц, чем умного интеллигентного человека, и это играло ему на руку. Артур был уверен, что Перси специально репетирует перед зеркалом дебиловатое выражение лица, благодаря которому очень многие не принимают его всерьез.

— Спасибо, что зашел, — сказал Артур, закончив наконец разговор с отцом.

— У вас задание для меня? — не стал церемониться Перси. Он был профессионалом и не любил терять время на пустые разговоры.

— Да. Что ты знаешь о Ценреде Блэке?

— Богач, не чист на руку, состояние досталось ему от родителей жены, о чем он не любит упоминать. Коллекционер, но собирает предметы без всякой системы. Считает себя хорошим бизнесменом, но на самом деле всем руководит его жена Моргауза. Несколько дней назад заявил о краже старинного меча, в которой неизвестным мне пока образом оказались замешаны и вы.

— Я не замешан, — отрезал Артур. — Но в остальном я поражаюсь твоей осведомленности. 

— Как только вы позвонили адвокату, я навел справки и о Ценреде Блэке и о расследовании, в ходе которого вас задержали.

Артур кивнул, не желая развивать эту тему. Пожалуй, Персиваль единственный из всех в компании мог знать о его ориентации. Артур был уверен в его молчании, но говорить на эту тему не желал.

— Покопайся в прошлом Ценреда и узнай, как к нему попал этот меч, — попросил Артур. — Полиции он сказал, что получил его от деда, но я сомневаюсь в этом. Если ты выяснишь, что Ценред украл этот меч, то я буду благодарен тебе до конца жизни!

— Я выясню правду, — дипломатично ответил Персиваль. — А вы уже решите, как ей распорядиться.

— Сделай это как можно быстрее.

Персиваль ушел. Артур еще час провел за компьютером, затем нехотя выключил его и вышел из кабинета. В приемной обнаружился Леон, каким-то образом догадавшийся, что Артуру понадобится дать ему последние наставления. Или же просто задержавшийся, чтобы поболтать с Еленой. Артур не знал имени ее жениха, но подозревал, что тот тоже работает в компании. И если это был Леон, то он первым порадуется за них обоих. 

По дороге Артур заехал в супермаркет, а затем долго сидел в машине около дома и пытался понять, установлена ли за ним слежка, но ничего подозрительного так и не увидел.

Мерлин обнаружился в спальне Артура. Задернув плотные шторы, он развалился на его кровати (по диагонали, лежа на животе и болтая ногами в воздухе) и смотрел старый ужастик, поедая поп-корн. 

— Сменишь мне простыни, не собираюсь спать на крошках, — заявил Артур, сгоняя Мерлина с кровати.

— Тут чисто! — возмутился тот и попытался ладонью стряхнуть мусор на пол. 

Артур покачал головой и молча сунул Мерлину в руки чистую простыню. В гостевой спальне тот мог бы делать что захочет, но он предпочел выбрать Артурову, а значит, будет подчиняться его правилам.

Артур коротко пересказал ему свой разговор с Ценредом и заверил, что все уладит, просто на это понадобится больше времени. Он не хотел обнадеживать Мерлина своими обещаниями, но не смог сказать ему, что если ничего не получится, то придется отсидеть срок в тюрьме. А Мерлин там не выдержит. Такой сладкий мальчик, неуклюжее чудо с солнечной улыбкой — да его изнасилуют в первый же день! Наверняка оскорбленный до глубины души Ценред того и добивался, унижения других приносили ему радость.

— Я посмотрел в Интернете, — сказал Мерлин, оседлав стул, положил руки на спинку и оперся о них подбородком, — о мече. Пересмотрел тысячу картинок, пока не нашел его. Оказывается, он упоминается в древних легендах аж с шестого века!

— Ты вычитал это в сборнике сказок?

— Да нет же! Это меч древнего короля, имя которого затерялось в веках. Легенду о нем знает каждый британский ребенок. Его изучают в школах как пример храбрости, отваги и силы. Он объединил несколько разрозненных королевств, чтобы создать по-настоящему сильную, процветающую страну. Когда-то ее называли Альбион, хотя другие источники утверждают, что Камелот. Но не важно. Главное, что у безымянного короля был этот меч, который после его смерти схоронили в озере. 

— Хорош король, если никто не помнит его имени.

— Потому что оно заколдовано! — вытаращил глаза Мерлин. — Легенда гласит, что король не умер, а спит на зачарованном острове, но однажды он вернется. И ему понадобится меч.

— А ты уже записался в его слуги? — усмехнулся Артур. — Или оруженосцы, раз так заботишься о его оружии.

— Может, я нес меч именно ему, но споткнулся и воткнул его в камень? — насупился Мерлин.

Артур, не выдержав, расхохотался. Еще никто не рассказывал ему сказки с таким серьезным видом. Неясно было, верит Мерлин в свои бредни или так искусно водит Артура за нос. 

— У короля никогда не было верного помощника, — с улыбкой продолжил Мерлин, — и я бы не отказался им стать.

— Своей королевской милостью повелеваю тебе вымыть посуду! — торжественно произнес Артур и согнал Мерлина со стула. — Ты же хотел стать помощником, — пояснил он в ответ на его обиженный взгляд. 

Мерлин вздохнул и захлопнул крышку ноутбука. Артур с подозрением посмотрел на компьютер, который вообще-то был хорошо защищен от случайных «хакеров».

— Эй, и как ты смог подобрать пароль к моему ноутбуку?

— Магия! — вытаращил глаза Мерлин, а потом рассмеялся и действительно отправился мыть посуду.

Поиск информации о мече Ценреда занял несколько недель. Артур держал связь с Ланселотом и Персивалем, получая от них свежие новости и стараясь свести все нити воедино. Выходило, что о мече до той поры, как он появился в коллекции Ценреда, ничего не было известно. Единственным источником, в котором упоминалось подобное оружие, была легенда, найденная Мерлином. В той или иной степени ее знали едва ли не во всем цивилизованном мире, но вряд ли кто-то мог описать меч короля или вспомнить имена двух-трех его рыцарей. В легенде упоминались лишь некие сэр Гарет да сэр Галахад, сэр Борс, сэр Кей и еще несколько имен. Однако подчеркивалось, что самые приближенные к королю рыцари так же давно утратили свои имена. Артур не слишком-то верил легенде о безымянном короле, но Мерлин болтал и фантазировал о ней каждый день, невольно заставляя задумываться и Артура. И все еще оставалось совершенно неясным, как Мерлин умудрился отключить сигнализацию в доме Ценреда (наверняка так же, как и взломать пароль на компьютере Артура) и каким образом меч попал в камень. До сих пор никто так и не смог вытащить его оттуда. Пробовали даже распилить валун, но все пилы ломались о камень, не отколов ни кусочка.

Артур перевез Мерлина в свой загородный дом, подальше от любопытных глаз и городской суеты. Там на милю вокруг не было ни одной живой души, не считая прислуги и садовника. Впрочем, сейчас в доме остался только дворецкий Гаюс, служащий Пендрагонам на протяжении тридцати лет, и кухарка, остальных Артур отправил в отпуск к их большой радости. 

Мерлину не понравилась идея сбежать из города, но он смягчился, узнав, что теперь сможет вырваться из четырех стен и гулять на свежем воздухе. Артур каждый день мотался в город, пропадая на работе и пытаясь договориться с Ценредом о покупке меча. Но тот стоял на своем, утверждая, то клинок для него бесценен. Несколько раз Артур вел переговоры с его женой — властной, жесткой женщиной, даром что блондинкой. Чувствовалось, что именно ее слово последнее в семье Блэков, и именно она была против продажи меча. 

Возвращаясь домой, Артур устало растягивался перед камином. Он любил смотреть на огонь, слушать тихий треск сгорающих дров, пить чай и несколько минут ни о чем не волноваться. А теперь, когда рядом с ним всегда находился Мерлин, то похожий на маленькое стихийное бедствие, то на удивление чуткий и понимающий собеседник и советчик, то просто родная душа, рядом с которой хорошо помолчать, Артур чувствовал, что его жизнь наконец-то наполняется смыслом. Он всегда бежал от серьезных отношений и ответственности, но легко взвалил на себя проблемы Мерлина и сделал все, чтобы тот не покинул его. 

Правда, Артур продолжал отказываться спать с ним. Мерлин не переставал напоминать, что они уже занимались сексом, трижды за ночь и им обоим это понравилось, но Артур упрямо выгонял его из своей спальни. Пока не разрешится ситуация с мечом, пока с Мерлина не снимут обвинения, пока ему не исполнится восемнадцать, в конце концов, не будет никакого секса. Есть тысяча других способов провести время с близким человеком, а усмирять бунт подростковых гормонов Артур не собирался. Мерлин обижался, упрямился, пытался его соблазнить, ходил голым по дому (заранее убедившись, что его никто, кроме Артура не увидит), подсовывал ему порно и даже пробрался как-то ночью к нему в спальню и почти довел его до оргазма. Артур вовремя проснулся и с огромным трудом сумел найти силы, чтобы вышвырнуть Мерлина в коридор. Больше всего на свете ему хотелось как следует оттрахать это лохматое упрямое чудо, а затем ласкать его, любить, дарить самого себя и каждым прикосновением, каждым поцелуем обещать никогда не покидать его больше. Но Артур не мог переступить через свои принципы, о которых твердил Мерлину каждый день, не желал проигрывать в их маленьком противостоянии (очевидно — в ущерб себе).

Но после последнего случая Мерлин оставил свои попытки. Он не верил в какие-то глупые «принципы» и решил, что просто не нужен Артуру, а их ночь была лишь кратковременным развлечением для него. Тот не стал его разубеждать. В итоге Мерлин снова замкнулся в себе и перестал откровенничать с Артуром, лишь иногда кидая на него слишком долгие взгляды. 

— Ты должен достать меч из камня, — сказал как-то Мерлин, сидя у камина с отвращением листая комикс. Он не любил этот вид искусства, но нашел журнал под креслом и решил ознакомиться.

— Думаешь, у меня получится? — усмехнулся Артур.

— Если у кого и получится, то только у тебя, — Мерлин отбросил журнал и немного подался вперед. — И отвези меня в город, я хочу встретиться с Мордредом.

— С тем мальчиком? Зачем, Мерлин? Не впутывай в свою историю ребенка.

— Затем. Просто нужно. Я могу дойти до города пешком, если ты не согласишься, здесь недалеко.

— За пару дней справишься, — Артур усмехнулся. 

Мерлин передернул плечами, показывая, что не желает продолжать разговор. Скорее всего, если Артур не согласится подвезти его, то он позвонит Гвейну или еще какому-нибудь своему взрослому другу. Возможно, даже бывшему любовнику. Сколько у него их было? Может, и сейчас Мордред лишь невинный предлог, а на самом деле Мерлин просто решил с кем-нибудь трахнуться? С отцом Мордреда, например…

Артур тряхнул головой, прогоняя непрошенные грязные мысли. 

— Хорошо, — сказал Артур так, будто это ничего не значило. 

На днях Персиваль должен был представить подробный отчет о своем расследовании. Ланселот пообещал еще немного продержать в полицейском участке меч, но, если не будет веских доказательств, что к Ценреду тот попал незаконно, он будет вынужден вернуть клинок Блэкам. Поиски Мерлина хоть и велись спустя рукава, но все же доставляли неудобства. Артур готов был поклясться, что видел у своего дома ищеек Ценреда, которые не могли не заметить потерявшего всякую осторожность Мерлина. Спугнув их, он заставил Мерлина залезть в машину и увез его на ночь в лес, но… ничего не произошло. Не явилась полиция, не приехал Ценред или его люди, чтобы проучить Мерлина, ни словом, ни намеком на следующий день он не дал понять, что знает, где скрывается мальчишка. Словно наблюдатели действительно не заметили Мерлина в его доме. И Артур точно знал, что Ланселот не питает сомнений, где искать своего беглеца, но почему-то медлит с арестом. Детектив дю Лак был не из тех полицейских, которые в угоду своим привязанностям и связям могут пренебречь расследованием, напротив, тот был на удивление честным и порядочным служителем закона. Но когда дело касалось Мерлина, все забывали о своих принципах.

Накануне встречи с Персивалем, Артур отвез Мерлина к Мордреду. Высадил из машины около памятной гостиницы и попросил не делать глупостей и попытаться не заблудиться в переплетении переулков. Обещал забрать через пару часов, как только закончится встреча. Ему все еще не нравилась эта затея, но Мерлин настаивал. Проще было запереть его дома и никуда не пускать, но Артур не был уверен, что это действительно поможет.

Мерлин скрылся среди домов, одетый снова в любимые черные джинсы и такую же футболку. Он где-то отыскал гель и взъерошил им волосы еще больше, а на его запястье теперь красовался кожаный браслет. Артур понятия не имел, откуда у него взялись такие понятия о самовыражении, сам он предпочитал домашнего уютного Мерлина, одетого только в мягкие пижамные штаны и со следами от подушки на щеке. Такой Мерлин любил, завернувшись в плед, сидеть рядом с ним у камина, частенько засыпая, положив голову ему на плечо; он варил по утрам отличный кофе и баловал Артура блинчиками, рассказывал забавные истории, часто моргал от яркого света и радовался, когда по телевизору шли серии классического «Доктора Кто». Мерлин же, спрятанный за черным цветом одежды, часто огрызался, врал и недоговаривал, порывался сбежать и мог быть чертовски убедительным, когда хотел добиться своего. 

Артур подождал еще несколько минут и уехал из переулка.

Персиваль уже ждал его на диванчике в приемной. Он пытался завязать разговор с Еленой, но та была слишком занята и отвечала односложно, однако не забывала одаривать Перси дежурными улыбками. Когда Артур вышел из лифта, тот, вздохнув, как раз оставил попытки разговорить Елену.

— Идем, — Артур распахнул перед ним дверь своего кабинета.

Персиваль расположился на большом диване, на который ему указал Артур, и раскрыл свой ноутбук. Артур сел рядом и, изо всех сил стараясь сохранять спокойствие, откинулся на спинку.

— Нелегкую вы мне задали задачку, — сказал Перси, пока искал нужный документ. — Но оттого и очень интересную. Вот.

Он ткнул пальцем в сканированную копию старой газетной статьи. На пожелтевшей от времени бумаге печатный текст побледнел, кое-где немного стерся, внизу виднелась клякса от чернил, но не она привлекала внимание. Слева от статьи была напечатана фотография меча, лежащего на деревянном столе. Несмотря на плохое качество фотографии и неудачный ракурс (рукоять почти не было видно, как и золотую вязь, идущую по лезвию), Артур без сомнения узнал тот самый меч. 

Статья гласила, что меч принадлежит старцу, одиноко живущему в лесах недалеко от деревни Лот в графстве Чешир. Ребенком он нашел клинок в озере, в котором любили купаться все дети из окрестных деревень. Однажды он заплыл так далеко, что не услышал криков с берега, зовущих его обратно. Засмотревшись на блики солнца на воде, он следовал за ними, надеясь поймать хоть один. Так он доплыл до противоположного берега, до которого по суше было не добраться из-за раскинувшихся там болот, на лодках туда тоже мало кто плавал: берег был беден и не годился ни для отдыха, ни для сбора грибов или трав, ни даже для рыбалки или охоты. Мальчик ступил на дно и едва не закричал от боли: что-то поранило его ступню. Нырнув, он вытащил из глины прекрасный меч, который сверкал так же, как блики солнца на воде. Обратно мальчик не поплыл, просто не смог бы преодолеть то же расстояние с мечом. До родной деревни пешком он добирался два дня. Родные уже оплакивали его, решив, что он утонул. Впрочем, какая-то часть его действительно исчезла безвозвратно. Он стал серьезнее и как будто старше, замкнулся в себе, а через несколько лет и вовсе ушел жить в лес один. Звали его Эмрис.

— Черт, — выругался Артур и добавил еще пару слов покрепче. — А он не родственник Мерлина?

— Я проверил, — ответил Персиваль. — Да, они состоят в дальнем родстве. Занятно, что старик умер семнадцать лет назад в тот же день, когда родился ваш Мерлин. После его смерти меч пропал, как и любое упоминание о нем в деревенских архивах, осталась только эта статья. Я нашел ее у фанатика-библиотекаря, жившего в тех краях, и только благодаря ему она сохранилась. Архив графства с газетами за тот год сгорел. 

— И можно это как-то связать с Ценредом?

— Возможно, — Перси показал следующую фотографию, на которой мальчик-подросток с отцом стояли у кромки леса, у их ног вертелся пес, а за спиной у них висели ружья. Но даже на черно-белой фотографии было видно, что оба они светловолосы.

— Кто это? — спросил Артур, разглядывая лицо мальчика. Кого-то оно напоминало, но, может, Артур просто слишком хотел увидеть хоть какую-то связь.

— Отец и сын Ноуфэй. Они охотились вблизи хижины старика Эмриса как раз в то время, когда он внезапно умер. Вернувшись с охоты, они вдруг на два дня раньше, чем планировали, собрали вещи и уехали домой. Где их ждала десятилетняя Мо, будущая Моргауза Блэк.

Артур присвистнул. Вот она — связь! Не Ценред связан с мечом, а его жена. Удивительно, что она вообще разрешила ему выставлять клинок на всеобщее обозрение.

— А десятью годами позже, — продолжал Персиваль, — в деревню Лот приехал Ценред Блэк, именно после его визита пропали любые свидетельства о мече, а так же сгорел архив графства. 

— Значит, теперь мы можем доказать, что меч изначально не принадлежал Блэкам.

— Более того, единственным наследником этого меча в настоящий момент является Мерлин Эмрис.

Артур от души похлопал Персиваля по плечу. Его информация была бесценна! Теперь с Мерлина легко снимут обвинения, а меч никогда не вернут Ценреду. Он останется у Мерлина, как у законного наследника, и только так будет правильно. Никакие деньги Блэков не помогут им доказать обратное, у Пендрагонов тоже имелось немалое состояние, часть которого Артур готов спустить на судебные тяжбы, если потребуется.

— Спасибо! — повторил он в третий раз. Персиваль улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ. — Я выпишу тебе премию в размере твоей годовой зарплаты!

— Лучше познакомьте меня с Мерлином и покажите этот меч, — попросил Перси. — Артур, я рад, что смог помочь, — отбросив всякие церемонии, закончил он.

Артур забрал у Персиваля папку, где на бумаге было распечатано все то, что тот показывал на компьютере. В ближайшее время ее следовало передать Ланселоту, чтобы тот разобрался наконец с Мерлином и Ценредом.

Забросив папку в машину, Артур взглянул на часы — он не успевал в полицейский участок, сначала следовало забрать Мерлина. Тот уже ждал его на углу гостиницы. В своей черной одежде, скрытый тенью здания, он действительно не привлекал внимания. Артур открыл для него дверь, и Мерлин залез в машину.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо спросил он.

— Все в порядке, — ответил Артур. — Сейчас заброшу тебе домой, а потом поеду к Ланселоту, у меня есть, что ему показать.

Артур решил пока не рассказывать Мерлину историю меча, она могла потерпеть до вечера, к тому же тогда уже будет вердикт Ланселота, относительно материалов, найденных Перси. Артур не хотел обнадеживать Мерлина раньше времени, тот еще, чего доброго, решит отправиться с ним в полицейский участок, чтобы забрать свой меч. Который все равно не утащит, учитывая вес валуна.

— Опять поедем за город? — спросил Мерлин, играясь с дыркой на коленке. Где и когда он успел порвать новые джинсы, Артур не знал.

— Нет. Пока побудешь в моем доме в Лондоне, а завтра будет видно.

— Угу.

Видимо, Мерлин растерял всю надежду на благополучное разрешение дела. Артур столько раз обещал ему во всем разобраться, что теперь он уже не верил, что когда-нибудь сможет без опаски выйти на улицу. 

Заехав за продуктами, Артур остановился около дома. Мерлин достал пакеты из багажника, и направился к входной двери. Которая прямо перед ним распахнулась, и на крыльцо вышла Гвен — девушка, работающая у Артура прислугой.

Вздрогнув, она выронила ключи и присела, чтобы подобрать их. Артур быстро закрыл Мерлина собой и широко, но фальшиво улыбнулся.

— Привет! — сказал он.

— П-привет, — слегка заикаясь, ответила Гвен и быстро добавила: — Мне нужно идти!

— Конечно.

Артур посторонился, пропуская ее мимо себя. Мерлин все это время старательно прятался у него за спиной. Гвен, кинув на него любопытный взгляд, поспешила к своей машине.

Артур сгрузил продукты на стол и крикнул Мерлину:

— Загрузи холодильник! Мне нужно в душ, а затем я поеду к Ланселоту. 

Мерлин не отозвался, но он в последнее время частенько злился на Артура и игнорировал его просьбы.

Выйдя из душа, Артур прошел в гостиную, надеясь застать там Мерлина, но не нашел никого. Более того, диван был не примят, пульт от телевизора лежал на своем месте, все книги по-прежнему стояли в шкафу. 

— Мерлин? — Артур прошел на кухню, затем в спальню, обошел весь дом, но Мерлина нигде не было. 

— Мерлин!

Как и в саду и в окрестностях дома. Мальчишка сбежал, не дождавшись несколько часов до своего оправдания.

Артур выругался вслух и достал телефон.

— Детектив дю Лак, — послышался усталый голос.

— Мне нужно кое-что показать тебе, — сказал Артур. — Это касается меча и Мерлина, и Блэков. 

— Приезжай, — коротко сказал Ланселот.

— Да, — Артур в растерянности огляделся, все еще надеясь увидеть Мерлина, который просто затеял глупую игру в прятки. 

Разумнее всего сейчас было бы передать папку Ланселоту, а потом отправляться на поиски Мерлина. Мальчишка мог быть где угодно, учитывая его любовь к пешим прогулкам. Мог затаиться в подвале заброшенного дома в нескольких кварталах к югу, мог просто отправиться гулять по Лондону или вернуться к Мордреду. Артур понятия не имел, что творилось у Мерлина в голове и почему он решил убежать именно сейчас.

Путь до полицейского участка занял двадцать минут. Артур ворвался в кабинет Ланселота, захлопнул за собой дверь и кинул на его стол папку.

— Здесь все, что поможет снять все обвинения с Мерлина и доказать, что меч на самом деле принадлежит ему.

— Вот как? — Ланселот поднял одну бровь и быстро пролистал бумаги. — Я разберусь. 

— Отлично, — Артур уже собирался уйти, но Ланселот окликнул его.

— Сядь, — попросил он.

Артур подчинился, но сообщил, что очень спешит.

— Ко мне поступила информация, что ты скрываешь Мерлина Эмриса в своем доме.

Артур вздохнул. Еще вчера он бы испугался, но теперь лишь махнул рукой на папку.

— Прочти это и поймешь, что Мерлину незачем скрываться.

— Но пока что он в розыске. Я буду вынужден обыскать твой дом.

— Да хоть по камушку разбери…

— И задержать тебя.

— Нет! — Артур вскочил и, опершись руками о стол, наклонился к Ланселоту. — Пока у тебя нет доказательств, что я скрываю у себя Мерлина. К тому же в данный момент я сам не знаю, где он находится, но очень хочу это выяснить.

— Он сбежал? — мягко спросил Ланселот, на секунду отбросив свои полицейские замашки.

— Да.

— Его видела Гвен, моя невеста, — Ланс вздохнул, перехватив удивленный взгляд Артура. — Да-да, та самая Гвен, которая работает у тебя прислугой.

— Она знает Мерлина?

— Видела его на фотографиях и, кажется, пару раз пересекалась с ним лично. Я не хотел их знакомить, ведь Мерлин ‒ друг Гвейна, а тот не очень хорошо отнесся к новости о моей помолвке.

— Значит, Мерлин тоже ее узнал, потому и сбежал. Куда он мог пойти?

— Не знаю, — Ланс покачал головой. — К Гвейну было бы глупо, но Мерлин уже однажды скрывался у него. 

— Или к Мордреду, — добавил Артур, — но тот совсем ребенок и не смог бы спрятать его у себя. А в дом, в котором Мерлин жил, пока я его не нашел, он вряд ли пойдет.

— В Лондоне десятки заброшенных домов, — возразил Ланселот.

— А Мерлин достаточно глуп, чтобы спрятаться в одном из них. 

Ланселот отрицательно покачал головой. Видимо, не считал Мерлина глупым, но он просто плохо его знал.

— Ты читай папку, — сказал Артур, — а я займусь поисками Мерлина. Если ты найдешь его сейчас, то будешь вынужден арестовать, а ему нельзя в тюрьму. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Ланселот и углубился в чтение.

Первым делом Артур навестил Гвейна. Все же он надеялся, что Мерлину хватит ума отправиться к другу, а не ночевать на улице или в страшном гнилом подвале очередного заброшенного дома. Начался дождь, похолодало, Артур плотнее запахнул джинсовку и постучал в дверь бара.

— Чего тебе? — раздалось у него за спиной.

Артур обернулся и уткнулся взглядом в хмурое лицо Гвейна. 

— Ты не видел Мерлина? — не медля, выпалил Артур.

— Меня с утра в баре не было, если он и заходил, то не застал меня. А что случилось? Я думал, он живет у тебя.

— Жил. Пока не сбежал два часа назад.

— Идем, — Гвейн отпер бар и пропустил внутрь Артура. Затем заставил его рассказать все от начала и до конца. Как он нашел Мерлина, почему приютил его у себя и что теперь собирается делать.

— Мордреда я знаю, — выслушав Артура, сказал Гвейн. — Он сын моей хорошей знакомой, тот еще сорванец, постоянно попадает в передряги, поэтому Моргана частенько запрещает ему выходить из дома. Идем.

Гвейн проводил Артура (наконец-то нормальным путем, а не закоулками) к Мордреду. Его мать оказалась высокой красивой молодой женщиной с потрясающими зелеными глазами и длинными темными волосами. Она была всего на пару лет старше Артура, а значит родила сына совсем рано. Мордред внимательно выслушал Артура и подтвердил, что встречался с Мерлином днем, но потом его не видел. 

— Мы просто болтали, — отведя взгляд, сказал Мордред. — О том, что с нами обоими происходят странные вещи. 

— То есть…

Мордред переглянулся с матерью и, получив одобрение, ответил.

— Снятся сны, которые потом сбываются, сами собой двигаются вещи (у меня они вообще иногда летают по комнате), а Мерлин мог как будто становиться невидимым, его не замечали шпионы мистера Блэка. А еще он рассказывал, что сумел воткнуть меч в камень так, что его потом никто не смог вытащить. И иногда у него получалось замедлить время. Мы не знаем, почему это происходит, но никому об этом не говорим.

— И вы молчите тоже, — добавила Моргана, погладив сына по голове.

— Мама часто видит вещие сны, — доверительно сообщил Мордред, — поэтому плохо спит.

— Хорошо, — ответил Моргане Артур. — И это многое объясняет.

— Но не может помочь в поисках Мерлина, — вздохнув, заключил Гвейн.

Артур обследовал заброшенный дом, в котором жил Мерлин, и еще пару неподалеку. Затем прошелся по парку, выкрикивая имя Мерлина и стараясь разглядеть его за пеленой дождя. 

Стемнело, дождь пошел сильнее, поднялся ветер. Артур сел в машину и включил печку, чтобы хоть немного согреться. Все это время он пытался найти Мерлина, полагаясь на разум, но тот всегда учил его доверять чувствам. Артур прикрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к себе. В прошлый раз он услышал тихий голос Мерлина, зовущий его. Между ними существовала необъяснимая связь. Мерлин был особенным, с этими своими способностями, с попытками справиться с ними в одиночку, с уверенностью, что сможет прожить один, без помощи и поддержки. Потому и подружился с Гвейном и Лансом, которые были гораздо старше и опытнее его, они могли объяснить, как выживать в этом сложном взрослом мире. Потому он и тянулся к Артуру, который пообещал защитить его от попадания в тюрьму. А теперь он почему-то решил, что Артур ему больше не нужен. И никогда не пойдет туда, где он сможет его найти. А значит…

Существовало только одно место, в которое необъяснимо тянуло Мерлина. Туда он принес меч, надеясь спрятать, его он находил безошибочно, руководствовался точнейшим навигатором у себя внутри.

Артур завел машину и поехал на шоссе, где уже был однажды. Стараясь прислушиваться к себе, он остановился на обочине около кромки леса, ничем не отличающейся от полосы деревьев на мили вокруг. Захватил зонт, который наверняка порвется о первый же куст, сунул в карман телефон, вынул из бардачка фонарик и вышел из машины. 

В лесу было мокро и грязно, света от фонаря не хватало, чтобы нормально освещать путь. Артур упрямо шел вперед, не слишком разбирая дорогу и понятия не имея, что творит. Телефон давно потерял связь, хотя когда он был здесь с Мерлином, сигнал не пропадал ни разу. Скорее всего, Артур давно сбился с пути. Он уже не представлял, как выбраться из этого леса и в какую сторону следует идти, чтобы выйти к дороге. Его затея найти Мерлина, полагаясь только на интуицию, с треском провалилась. Теперь нужно искать его самого, а ведь никто не знает, куда он поехал.

Артур остановился и огляделся. Слева виднелась поляна. Не та, на которой он был раньше, но все же стоило проверить. Артур забрался на небольшой холм и вышел на свободное от деревьев место. Запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо каплям дождя, и что есть силы позвал:

— Мерлин! Ме-е-ерлин!

Закашлялся и сел на небольшой камень у дерева. Он окончательно и бесповоротно заблудился ночью в лесу; глупая была идея, что Мерлин мог вернуться на давешнюю поляну. Что ему там делать? Ни крыши над головой, ни еды, ни тепла — ничего.

Артур обхватил себя за плечи руками, привалился спиной к стволу дерева и прикрыл глаза. Он представлял себе Мерлина, бредущего среди большого поля, по пояс утопающего в траве. На нем была странная одежда — куртка из грубой коричневой кожи, широкая синяя рубаха и красный шейный платок. Мерлин улыбался окружающему миру и человеку, идущему вслед за ним. Тот был в рыцарских доспехах, а из ножен у него торчал тот самый меч. Артур не видел его лица, но иногда он становился этим человеком, и сердце наполнялось незнакомым доселе чувством — любовью к своему королевству, и еще одним, с недавних пор осознанным им, — любовью к одному человеку, к Мерлину, который, спотыкаясь, шел впереди него, иногда оглядываясь, даря ему самую солнечную из своих улыбок и болтая о какой-то чепухе. 

Артур не знал, сколько просидел так, то проваливаясь в сон, то просыпаясь, дрожа от холода и сырости. Силы оставили его, а тело горело от лихорадки. В какой-то момент ему почудилось, что кто-то зовет его, но скорее всего это было во сне.

— Артур! — наконец отчетливо раздалось рядом.

Артур с трудом открыл глаза и увидел перед собой бледное пятно вместо лица, обрамленного чем-то темным и ветвистым. Холодные пальцы дотронулись до его щеки, и Артур усилием воли прогнал сонливость и осторожно, боясь ошибиться, спросил:

— Мерлин?

— Да, — напряженно ответил тот. Его голос был слишком высок, словно он с трудом сдерживал слезы. — Ты должен встать.

Мерлин потянул его за руку, но, конечно, не смог поднять добрых сто восемьдесят фунтов.

— Ты привел помощь? — спросил Артур.

— Гвейн ждет на шоссе, он обнаружил твою машину, а я отправился за тобой.

— Как ты нашел меня?

— Я всегда найду тебя, где бы ты ни был. И пусть я не нужен тебе, но ты для меня… ты для меня все.

— Это слышится мне в горячке? — Артур усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза, а затем осторожно встал на ноги. 

Наверное, у него был сильный жар, его шатало, а ноги отказывались повиноваться. Мерлин ловко поднырнул под его руку и перекинул ее через свою шею. Артуру пришлось опереться на него, и стало немного легче.

— Брось меня, — попросил Артур. — Ты не донесешь, далеко ведь.

— Не дождешься, — Мерлин поудобнее перехватил его и в очередной раз удержал от падения. — Ты шел вдоль дороги, не углубляясь далеко в лес, поэтому потерпи, мы скоро придем.

Артур кивнул. Сил оставалось только на то, чтобы переставлять ноги и не слишком наваливаться на Мерлина. Но все же он не мог смолчать и не спросить о том, что интересовало его больше всего. Он многое успел себе надумать, пока мотался по городу в поисках Мерлина, и почти решил, что перестал быть ему нужен. В тот самый миг, когда нашел оправдание для него, его роль в судьбе этого необычного мальчика закончилась.

— Почему ты сбежал? — хрипло спросил Артур.

— Потому что меня видела Гвен. Я узнал ее, она девушка Ланса, а она явно узнала меня. Я боялся, что тебя арестуют из-за меня.

Артур зажмурился и облегченно выдохнул. Мерлин заботился о нем, а значит еще не все было потеряно.

— Где ты был?

— Пошел домой, — ответил Мерлин. — Мама была рада увидеть меня. А потом на пороге объявился Гвейн и сказал, что ты ищешь меня. Я позвонил тебе, но твой телефон был вне зоны доступа. Гвейн связался с Лансом, и они отследили твою машину. Ты зачем-то поперся в лес, да еще в такую погоду. Я места себе не находил, знал, что с тобой не все в порядке, чувствовал… а потом услышал, что ты зовешь меня. 

— Так я был рядом?

— Нет, я шел к тебе больше часа. Я услышал тебя потому, что… потому что это ты, и я не мог потерять тебя.

Артур слушал его признания, не слишком-то веря своим ушам. Мерлин, которого он знал, не мог рассуждать так взросло. Он был ребенком, подростком, упрямым и ничего не понимающим в жизни, а в том, кто вел Артура из леса, чувствовалась скрытая сила и опыт прожитых лет.

Выйдя на дорогу, Мерлин отобрал у Артура телефон и позвонил Гвейну. Через пять минут тот подогнал машину, и вдвоем с кем-то, кого Артур не разглядел, они легко загрузили его в машину. Мерлин забрался следом, положив его голову себе на колени, а на место рядом с Гвейном сел высокий, показавшийся Артуру огромным человек.

Всю дорогу Мерлин гладил его по щеке легкими неосознанными движениями. Артур чувствовал его холодную ладонь и больше всего мечтал согреть ее своей кожей, своим дыханием. Но у него на это не было сил. Он пытался поймать взгляд Мерлина, боясь увидеть там влагу, словно когда-то уже переживал что-то похожее, и слезы в этих глазах уже разрывали его сердце.

Артур проснулся на следующий день в больничной палате. Часы показывали полдень, солнечный луч косой полосой лежал у него на одеяле, на прикроватной тумбочке стоял стакан воды, а в кресле для посетителей спал Мерлин. Каким-то невероятным образом он сумел уместиться в нем полностью, изогнувшись своими углами и поджав под себя ноги. Хотя после полутора месяцев жизни у Артура, он все же немного набрал вес.

Артур потянулся за водой, сделал пару глотков и поморщился: горло отозвалось жгучей болью. Видимо, прогулка по лесу закончилась для него сильнейшей лихорадкой. Он понадеялся, что не подхватил воспаление легких.

От возни Артура Мерлин, вздрогнув, проснулся. Увидев, что тот пришел в себя, он расплылся в ослепительно-радостной улыбке и немедленно пересел к нему на кровать.

— Ты болван, — заявил Мерлин и нерешительно протянул руку, чтобы убрать волосы со лба Артура.

Тот перехватил его запястье и приложил к своей щеке. Он хотел почувствовать то же, что чувствовал в машине, пока его везли в больницу.

— А ты идиот, — вернул Артур его замечание.

— Конечно, — Мерлин фыркнул, но глаза его засияли. В лесу Артуру показалось, что он видел в них золотое сияние, и теперь оно снова плескалось в его зрачках едва заметными отблесками.

— Тебе можно здесь находиться?

— Да, — Мерлин кивнул на дверь. — В коридоре ждет Ланс, Гвейн и его новый парень, который помог вчера погрузить тебя в машину. Ты страшно тяжелый, ты знаешь? Ланс сказал, что с меня сняты все обвинения, а меч через некоторое время официально признают моим. Но он не мой, — Мерлин осмелел и дотронулся пальцами до губ Артура.

— А чей же? — немного невнятно спросил тот.

— Твой, — ответил Мерлин. — Я должен был хранить его для тебя, а потом передать, когда объявишься.

— А если бы ты меня никогда не встретил?

— Не-е-ет, — Мерлин для убедительности помотал головой, — если ты есть в этом мире, то я обязательно буду рядом с тобой. Помнишь легенду, которую я тебе пересказывал, про безымянного короля?

Артур кивнул.

— Так вот, я думаю, что ты и есть тот самый король. Король Артур, разве не звучит?

— Не очень. В Британии не было ни одного короля с таким именем. 

— Но принцы были, даже наследники престола, только никто из них так и не стал королем. Наверное, мог быть только один король Артур, и это ты. А Ланселот, Гвейн и его друг (ты его, кстати, знаешь) — твои рыцари.

— Но в этой легенде нет места для тебя.

— Оно появится, как только король обретет свое имя. Не мог же он сам совершить столько всего без мудрого советника рядом? Наверняка был кто-то, кто вытаскивал его задницу из всех передряг и помогал править королевством.

— Мудрого? — Артур вдруг расхохотался. Он готов был говорить сейчас о чем угодно, лишь бы у Мерлина так же горели вдохновением глаза, а его рука продолжала гладить его по щеке.

Дверь в палату приоткрылось, и в нее заглянул Ланс. Убедившись, что Артур проснулся, он махнул кому-то рукой и вошел внутрь.

— Вижу, ты чувствуешь себя хорошо, — улыбнулся он.

— Получше, чем вчера, — подтвердил Артур, с удивлением глядя, как вслед за Гвейном в палату входит Персиваль.

— Добрый день, — поздоровался тот, явно чувствуя себя неловко.

— Перси сказал, что ты его босс, это правда? — спросил Гвейн.

— Истинная. И именно он — тот человек, который нашел информацию для оправдания Мерлина.

Гвейн удивленно вскрикнул и похлопал Перси по плечу, а потом, видимо, от избытка чувств, притянул к себе голову Перси и крепко поцеловал его. Ланс отвернулся от них и мягко улыбнулся Артуру.

— У меня есть Гвен, — сказал он, — и я действительно ее люблю. С Гвейном все было здорово, но мне было нужно другое.

— Как Гвен? — спросил его Мерлин.

— Переживает, что из-за нее так много всего случилось. Она очень хочет познакомиться с Мерлином. 

— Скажи ей, что она ни в чем не виновата. И я тоже хочу узнать ее получше.

Артур откинулся на подушки, слушая их болтовню. В присутствии всех этих людей ему было необыкновенно комфортно. Обычно он не выносил больших компаний, но теперь радовался, что все они: и Ланс, и Гвейн, и Перси ‒ вошли в его жизнь. Он чувствовал, что они останутся там надолго, если не навсегда.

Артура выписали через три дня. Еще столько же он провел дома в постели, а Мерлин и Гвен бегали по дому, стараясь угодить ему. Эти двое быстро подружились. Мерлин вообще, кажется, мог найти общий язык с кем угодно, а его улыбка очаровывала всех без исключения. Разве что Ценреда и Моргаузу Блэк он презирал всей душой, но они были сами виноваты в этом.

На третий день Артур под громкие вопли протеста вылез из кровати и с удовольствием прогулялся до небольшого парка неподалеку. Он часто бегал в нем по утрам и знал каждое переплетение дорожек и самые уютные и уединенные места. На прогулке он наконец окончательно смирился с мыслью, что не хочет никуда отпускать Мерлина. Никто другой еще не был так дорог ему, и ради него он готов признаться в своей ориентации. Артур хотел гордо объявить всему миру, что это нелепое растрепанное неуклюжее чудо принадлежит только ему. И не важно, как на это отреагирует отец и какие сплетни выдумают на работе. И даже то, что Мерлину еще не было восемнадцати лет, не останавливало Артура от такого шага. 

На следующий день Мерлин привел Артура в участок, где до сих пор хранился меч. Артур, чувствуя себя идиотом под насмешливыми взглядами друзей, взялся за рукоять меча и… легко вытащил его из камня. Лезвие сверкнуло в тусклом свете ламп, в соседней комнате кто-то уронил на пол книгу, плотный слой облаков на небе внезапно разошелся, давая дорогу солнцу, а безымянный король из легенд обрел свое имя и верного помощника-мага. 

— Мерлин? — Артур нашел его взглядом и заново попробовал на языке вкус его имени. Теперь оно звучало немного по-другому, теперь оно имело вес, смысл, значение. За ним встала история, полная подвигов, силы, терпения, веры и настоящей любви. 

— Артур? — спросил Мерлин, разом переписывая всю легенду, оживляя древнего короля и даря ему поддержку, спасая от былого одиночества и наставляя на верный путь.

А в остальном ничего не изменилось. Артур держал меч, зная, что он его по праву, Мерлин стоял рядом и улыбался рыцарям Круглого стола, своим друзьям.

— Думаю, ты лучше всех заявил свои права на меч, — усмехнулся Ланс. — И хоть по документам он принадлежит Мерлину, постарайся не давать ему играться с клинком.

— Ты прав, еще поранится, — ответил Артур.

— Не знаю как вы, а я бы сейчас выпил, — заявил Гвейн. — В голове какая-то каша, но она пройдет от пары-другой стаканов скотча.

— Неисправим, — пробормотал Перси.

Они пошли вперед, а Мерлин с Артуром отстали на несколько шагов.

— Ты что-нибудь вспомнил? — спросил Мерлин, дотронувшись до его плеча.

— Нет, — покачал головой Артур. — Но все равно что-то изменилось.

— Да… может, нужно время, чтобы мы осознали свое прошлое?

— А может, кому-то пора перестать верить в сказки?

— Не знаю, — Мерлин отвел взгляд и задумчиво посмотрел на спины удаляющихся друзей. — Но теперь сказки стоит перечитать, ведь они изменились.

— Их стоит вспомнить, а то, что дошло до наших дней больше похоже на пустую чепуху. 

— Я перееду домой, к матери, — помолчав, сказал Мерлин.

— Да, она ждет тебя…

— Я перееду, если ты скажешь, что так будет лучше для тебя. Артур, — Мерлин вдруг повернулся и остановился, преграждая ему дорогу, — я люблю тебя, я хочу быть рядом с тобой, но ты так часто прогонял меня от себя. Нам же было хорошо в нашу первую ночь, и я думал, что ты снова захочешь меня, но... Ты не хочешь больше спать со мной? Я хочу быть рядом и смогу быть тебе другом, никогда больше не попрошу о чем-то большем. Ты просто нужен мне, без этого я не смогу жить, а иначе я… просто уйду от всего мира и поселюсь в лесу.

— Мерлин… — прервал поток его болтовни Артур. — Ты мне тоже нужен.

— Правда? — недоверчиво переспросил тот.

— Правда. И я очень хочу тебя, взял бы прямо здесь и сейчас, если бы в этом чертовом участке не было понатыкано так много камер. И если бы тебе было восемнадцать лет.

— Так дело в моем возрасте?

— Именно.

— А что если мне не восемнадцать, а полторы тысячи лет?

— Хорошо. Тогда расскажи подробно, что ты делал в каждый из этих дней.

— Спал? — подумав, предположил Мерлин.

— Логично, — согласился Артур. 

И все же, не выдержав и вознаграждая себя и Мерлина, Артур подался вперед и поцеловал его. Он не был уверен, что сдержит свое слово и дождется совершеннолетия Мерлина, но он попытается. Но все же мысль, что тому уже действительно гораздо больше семнадцати лет, не отпускала его. Мерлин, застонав, прижался к нему сильнее. В его движениях, жажде близости было гораздо больше, чем разбушевавшиеся гормоны. В них чувствовалась тоска и боль давней потери, многие сотни лет ожидания и вина за то, что не смог сохранить. Теперь Артур целовал кого-то более дорогого для себя, чем просто спасенного им мальчишку, — друга, возлюбленного, любовника, свою судьбу и свою половинку. Самого храброго и преданного человека, которого он знал и без которого не протянул бы ни дня в этом сумасшедшем мире. Мерлин всегда был рядом, если не физически, то мыслями и чувствами, оберегая его и растрачивая сохранившиеся крупицы магии на то, чтобы не потерять его вновь.

Отпустив Мерлина, Артур взял его за руку и повел вниз, к машине, где их ждали друзья. Артур сел за руль и поправил зеркало заднего вида, поймав в нем наполнившиеся золотым светом глаза Мерлина. Тот улыбался, а значит все встало на свои места.


End file.
